Forward Unto Dawn
by and122
Summary: Naminé es la típica chica de instituto con una vida perfecta, buenas notas, buenos amigos, un novio cariñoso y atento.Pero que pasaría cuando unos hermosos ojos dorados entran en su vida, haciendo que esta de un vuelco y cambiándola por completo.Aparecerán secretos ocultos, una loca amiga de su pasado y decisiones que tendrá que afrontar para bien o para mal.Primer fanfic leerlo
1. Chapter 1: El comienzo de algo nuevo

**Forward unto dawn**

**Este es mi primer fanfic, espero que os guste y al final del capítulo os contare más o menos la idea que tengo para esta historia.**

**La saga de kingdom Hearts y sus personajes le pertenece a Square Enix y Disney, no a mí.**

**Capitulo 1**

Abrí mis ojos lentamente y con pesadez debido a la claridad que entraba por la ventana de mi ventana, gire mi cabeza lentamente hacia la derecha para ver qué hora era, de repente mis ojos se abrieron como dos enormes platos debido a lo que vi – **"Joder, las 8:00, el primer día de clases empieza nada más que en media hora y yo sigo durmiendo"** – Pensé mi entras me paraba como una completa loca de la cama e iba corriendo al baño para arreglarme.

Sorprendentemente me arregle en un tiempo récor y salí de mi habitación lo más rápido, pero como soy una persona tan inteligente por poco no me caigo rodando por las escaleras – "Dios Naminé eres tan inteligente y dónde demonios esta mi mochila" – Me reprendí a mi misma mientras buscaba la mochila. Al encontrarla salí lo más rápido posible en dirección al instituto.

"Vaya me tengo que felicitar a mi misma esta vez" – Me dije a mi misma por a ver llegado nada más que en 15 minutos. Fui directa a las listas para saber en qué clase estaba – **"Vale me ha tocado en 4-A**, **haber cuales de mis amigos están conmigo, bien me ha tocado con Kairi, Ventus, Sora y Olette, genial. Pero ¿Dónde está Roxas?... Genial no estoy en clase con mi novio, por lo que veo le ha tocado en la clase 4-B. Lo mejor será ir a clase" **– Pensé en un tono algo desilusionado.

Mientras iba caminando a la clase, pensando en algo bastante estúpido, choque con una persona sin darme cuenta – "Lo siento mucho perdóname" – Le dije bastante avergonzada.

"Mira mejor la próxima vez donde miras, vale" – Me dijo en un tono bastante grosero, antes de irse y perderlo de vista.

"**Pero quien se cree ese chico"** – Pensé muy enfadada – "**Lo mejor será no darle importancia"**.

Al llegar a clase encontré a todos mis en sus sitios hablando, pude ver que Kairi y Olette estaban sentadas juntas, también Ventus y Sora estaban sentados juntos – **"Genial, ¿Quién con quien me sentare ahora?"**.

"Hola Nami, ¿Qué tal estas?" – Me preguntaron todos a la vez.

"Bien, la verdad bastante bien" – les respondí con una alegría que no podía ocultar.

"¿Qué tal las vacaciones en Nueva York con tu madre, conociste chicos guapos?" – Me dijeron Olette y Kairi con sonrisas irónicas.

"No, además yo estoy saliendo con Roxas" – Dije con un tono muy rojo en mi cara – "Además, Sora, Ven, lo habéis visto por algún lado" – dije algo preocupada.

"No, lo sentimos, lo hemos estado buscando pero no ha aparecido por ningún lado, pero tranquilízate seguro que lo encuentras más tarde" – Me dijeron los dos.

"Gracias" – Les respondí de forma tranquila, ocultando de forma exitosa mi estado de ánimo que estaba por los suelos - **"Que buena actriz soy, debería aprovechar mas esto para futuras ocasiones"**.

Estuvimos hablando todos juntos un rato antes de que comenzaran las clases, pero cuando entro el profesor nos vimos obligados a sentarnos, yo estaba nerviosa porque todavía no encontraba asiento, hasta que pude ver uno al final de la clase así que salí corriendo lo mas relajadamente posible para no cometer ninguna estupidez como la de esta mañana. Al llegar pude ver a una persona sentada a la izquierda mirando hacia la venta con la mirada perdida.

"Disculpa, ¿este sitio está ocupado?" – Le pregunte con esperanza que digiera que no.

"No lo está, siéntate si quieres" – Me dijo en un tono que no sabía describir, pero que no me gustaba nada.

"Gracias" - Le respondí en el mismo tono que él me había contestado y poniendo una extraña cara y pose que no distinguía si era de superioridad o que estaba estreñida.

Cuando se dio la vuelta para enfrentarse a mi pude comprobar que era el mismo chico con el que tuve un encuentro de lo más agradable en el pasillo hace un rato –**"Mierda"** – pero lo que me sorprendió fue esos ojos color dorado que me dejaron petrificada y sintiendo unas extrañas cesaciones en mi estomago y por las cuales empecé a sonrojarme –**"Pero que me está pasando".**

**Espero que les guste lo que he escrito hasta el momento, quiero que esta historia sea de romance y drama pero con humor para hacerla lo mejor posible. Por eso voy poner a un personaje de mi propia cosecha que hará la vida de los personajes sea diferente.**


	2. Chapter 2

**La saga de kingdom Hearts y sus personajes le pertenece a Square Enix y Disney, no a mí.**

**Capitulo 2: Primer día de clase, la chica misteriosa y un encuentro peculiar.**

* * *

"Hey, te vas a sentar de una maldita vez o es que acaso estas esperando una invitación".

"Ehhhh..., o si vale me siento" – Le respondí intentando ocultar el maldito sonrojo que todavía tenía –** "Pero qué demonios me ocurre, tranquilízate Naminé, seguro que no es nada"**.

"Por fin, pensé que todavía seguirías haciéndome perder el tiempo" – Me respondió en un tono de fastidio que me estaba empezando a molestar.

"**Pero quien se piensa** **que es"** – pensé molesta por toda esa arrogancia con la que me estaba hablando – **"Uhhh…., ahora que le veo de cerca se parece un montón a Sora, lo único que lo diferencia de él es que tiene el pelo de un negro carbón, no es tan moreno como él y sus ojos son de color dorado"** – De repente sentí un escalofrió que recorrió toda mi columna vertebral y note como aparecía un sonrojo otra vez – **" Naminé, por el amor de Dios relájate…, lo mejor será olvidarme de él y sentarme en las clases"**.

* * *

Al terminar las 3 primeras horas de clase y por fin llegar el recreo, salí de clase sin esperar a los de mas ya que quería evitar a toda costa a ese chico y también porque mi siguiente objetivo encontrar a Roxas de una jodida vez. Al llegar al patio del instituto y haber cumplido de forma exitosa mi primer objetivo, divisé a Roxas hablando con sus mejores amigos Xion y Axel. A Xion la conocía desde hace tiempo era la mejor amiga de Kairi y fue ella la que me la presento, es una chica y a Axel lo conocí por Roxas, sinceramente me cae muy bien, tiene buenos sentimiento y lo da todo por sus amigos pero a veces hacia bromas que sinceramente me caían como una patada en todo los ovarios aunque sigue siendo buena persona pero lo que más risa me da, era ese largo, enorme y puntiagudo pelo color rojo pasión.

"**Ese color de pelo me recuerda tanto al de ella"** – Pensé mientras una enorme sonrisa aparecía en mi rostro.

"¡Namiiiii!, ven con nosotros cariño"

"Ehhhh…., o si ya voy – Roxas me había sacado completa de mis pensamientos con ese grito.

"Como estas guapa, que tal las vacaciones" – Me dijo Roxas mientras me abrazaba y me daba un dulce beso en los labios.

"Ohhh…., venga Roxy profundiza un poco más en ese beso, con más pasión"

"¡Axelllllll!, déjalos en paz hace tiempo que no se han visto y tú te pones a estropear el momento con tus bromas de mal gusto" – Escuche como le regañaba Xion.

"¡Como que de mal gusto!, retíralo ahora mismo"

"Sigue soñando"

"Retíralo"

"Que no"

"Que si"

"Que no"

"¡Parad ya los dos!, que parecéis niños pequeños vale" – Vi como Roxas los regañaba y ellos hinchaban los mofletes.

"Vale papa" – Respondieron los dos a la vez.

"Bueno, cambiando de tema, dime que tal las vacaciones cari" – Me dijo Roxas mientras me ponía un brazo alrededor de la cintura.

"**Que tono tan meloso"** – Pensé – "Muy bien, me encantaron - ¿Qué tal la pasasteis los tres en Villa Crepúsculo? – les pregunte.

"Fueron geniales, pero si dos personal las cuales no quiero señalar, no se hubieran puesto enfermos por comer tantos helados de sal marina, hubieran estado mucho mejor" – dijo Xion con cierto tono de sarcasmo y enfado.

"¡Oyeee!, que tenemos sentimientos - Dijeron Roxas y Axel a la vez.

De repente todos empezamos a reír sin parar.

* * *

Cuando acabo el recreo nos fuimos directamente a nuestras clases, tras haberme despedido de Roxas y este darme un beso que no parecía que terminara, estaba a punto de entrar a clase cuando volví a pensar en mi tan querido y amable compañero de mesa – **Vamos Nam, tu puedes, sol tres horas más y se acabo** – Pensé intentando animarme, así que cuando entre para mi sorpresa él no estaba y sus cosas tampoco –** "Genial, el no está, tengo el resto de las clase para no tener que verle, sino fuera porque estoy en una clase y pueden expulsarme, empezaría a dar volteretas por todas partes"** – Pensé con una gran sonrisa. Por suerte el resto de las clases se pasaron súper rápido y al terminar todos nos reunimos a la salida para despedirnos, Roxas insistió en que quería acompañarme a mi casa pero le dije que, ya que yo tenía planeado i a otra parte y quería estar sola, así que Roxas rechistando tuvo que aceptar. Cuando todos ya se estaban hiendo sentí que una mano me agarro del brazo y me hizo darme la vuelta.

"Olette que paso… ¿te encuentras bien?- le pregunte un poco preocupada.

"Si estoy bien, es que tenía que decirte algo importante"

"¿Y qué es? – le pregunte con mucha curiosidad

"Hable con **ella**, me envió un mensaje de Whatsapp para saber como estábamos y también que dejaras de ser tan jodidamente buena alumna y que te llevaras el móvil a clase como la gente normal para que pudieras hablar y que te conectaras hoy a skype para hablar y eso es todo"

"Jajajaja….., te dijo todo eso, ahhhh, esa chica nuca cambiara, bueno si te dijo eso lo mejor será conectarme para chatear con ella".

"Porque si no lo haces mejor será que cambies de hogar".

"De hogar no, más bien de país o continente".

"Jajajaja, si tienes razón hasta luego Nami".

"Adiós Olette".

* * *

Despues de caminar como diez minutos llegue a un antiguo parque que estaba cerca del bosque, ya que era mi lugar favorito para relajarme y pensar en mis cosas, me dirigí al único columpio que quedaba en pie y me puse a columpiarme como una niña pequeña durante un rato. Mientras me columpiaba tenía los ojos serrados, pero pude escuchar unos pasos y como alguien gritaba con fastidio.

"Joder tu aquí, porque no me puedes dejar en paz de una vez" – dijo una voz que reconocí perfectamente.

Abrí mis ojos con mucha sorpresa al ver quien era – "Tu aquí, esto tiene que ser una pesadilla" – Dije muy cabreada y frenándome en seco.

"No lo es, esto es muy real, así que mejor te largas de ese sitio porque me pertenece a mi".

"Jajajaja" – Reí con sarcasmo y con una mala leche que se me empezaba a notar – "Además este sitio no tiene tu nombre y si lo tuviera tampoco me bajaría" - Le dije en un tono retador ya que este chico me tenía más que harta.

"Acaso me estas retando niñita" – me dijo el también en el mismo tono.

Y esa fue la gota que colmo el vaso – "¡Claro que te estoy retando, erizo negro de mierda!" – le dije chillando como una histérica.

"Ahora te vas a enterar" – Me dijo esas últimas cinco palabras lleno de furia y rabia.

Y justamente fue cuando recapacite y me di cuenta que la había cagado pero bien, encima ese insulto era de lo más absurdo **- "Erizo negro, pero que insulto de mierda era ese" – **cuando salí de mis pensamientos vi que él venía corriendo a por mí, sentí como mi cuerpo se paralizo y no podía moverme, así que lo que hice fue serrar los ojos y gritar cuando me agarro del brazo. Todavía tenía los ojos cerrados esperando lo peor pero cuando los abrí, yo me encontraba sentada en su regazo abrazada fuertemente a su pecho mientras él nos columpiaba, pude ver cómo me miraba y se reía de mi por lo que había hecho.

"¿Po – porque estás haciendo esto?

Me pareció la mejor manera de hacerte pagar.

"Bájame de una maldita vez" – Le dije muy sonrojada

"Que va, estaremos así un rato, el tiempo que me dé la gana, mejor vete acomodando".

No respondí, pero sentí como él soltó una risa, lo peor de todo esto es que me gustaba y para mejorar la situación en mi cabeza empezó a sonar High School de Nicki Minaj y con ese ritmo me empecé a relajarme mientras él nos columpiaba. Cuando terminaba de sonar la canción en mi cabeza me dijo algo.

"Parare solo con la condición que me digas tu nombre".

"Vale pero solo si tú me dices el tuyo"

"Me parece justo"

"Naminé, ese es mi nombre"

De repente sentí como paro y me bajo con cuidado. Yo estaba sorprendida, había cumplido lo que prometió pero no me había dicho su nombre.

"Espera un momento, no me has dicho tu nombre"

"Mira la silla del columpio"

Le hice caso y cuando mire decía _**Propiedad de Vanitas**__._

"Tu nombre es Vanitas" –**"Ese nombre me parece haberlo oído".**

"Correcto" – dijo él mientras se acercaba a mí**.**

Cuando pude reaccionar me di cuenta de que me había dado un beso en la mejilla y se había marchado. Estaba atontada por lo Vanitas había hecho, pero lo gracioso fue que en vez de enfadarme y gritar como una loca, me toque la mejilla y empecé sonreír – **"¿Que me está pasando? "**

* * *

**Espero que les gustase. Que les pareció el primer momento romántico, la canción me parecía la más apropiada y como ven esa chica que Naminé ha mencionado y que por lo visto también conoce Olette es muy buena amiga de las dos. Para el próximo capítulo ya la conocerán.**


	3. Chapter 3:Confucion,Tamara Y elTRABAJO

**La saga de kingdom Hearts y sus personajes le pertenece a Square Enix y Disney, no a mí.**

**Bueno gente en este episodio aparecerá esa chica misteriosa, este personaje lo he creado yo a partir de una persona real a la cual no tengo el placer de conocer pero que me pareció ideal para este fanfic.**

**Si este link funciona podrán ver la imagen de la chica y si no pues busquen en google Tamara Rapp y le aparecerá. Al final les explicare donde vi a esta chica y porque me pareció perfecta para el fanfic.**

** . 1262/83301262/pics/3084185803_1_3_ **

**Capitulo 3: Confusión, Tamara y el "TRABAJO"**

Caminaba despacio hacia mi casa, recordando hace un momento lo que acababa de pasarme y que no me podía creer.

**Flashback:**

"_**Tu nombre es Vanitas" –"Ese nombre me parece haberlo oído".**_

"_**Correcto" – dijo él mientras se acercaba a mí.**_

_**Cuando pude reaccionar me di cuenta de que me había dado un beso en la mejilla y se había marchado.**_

**Fin del Flashback.**

"**N - No lo entiendo, ¿por qué lo habrá hecho?..., será que le gusto. No lo creo, no parezco el tipo de chica que le gusta a un chico como…. él. Pero aun así me gusto ese beso, ¿Cómo hubiera sido en los labios?"** – Pensé demasiado emocionada – "**¡Pero qué coño estoy diciendo!..., Naminé joder, tienes un novio mucho mejor de lo que podría ser ese chico…." – **Dije reprendiéndome a mi misma – "Dios, estoy tan confundida…., anda mira ya llegue a casa" – dije – **"Que rápido fue el camino…., claro cuando estas pensando en una cosa que solo ocurría en tus sueños de niña pequeña"**. – Ahhhh…. lo mejor será entrar de una vez.

* * *

Al entrar a casa lo primero que hice fue tirar la mochila sin importarme donde callera, subí a mi cuarto y me puse mi pijama – **"Típico, llegas a tu casa, no hay nadie y lo primero que haces es vestirte como un vagabundo"** – Pensé mientras me reía – Baje a la cocina a prepararme algo de comer, ya que papa está de viaje de negocios estoy sola en casa, por lo que tengo libertad para comer lo que quiera, aunque no tengo muchas ganas de cocinar** – "Que perezosa soy"** –Así que me hice un bocadillo para comer mientras veía la tele.

Un rato más tarde me puse hacer la tarea – "Estos ejercicios de mates son tan fáciles, terminare súper rápido" – Pensé contenta, pero de repente esos malditos ojos dorados volvieron a mi cabeza – **"Genial, ahora no me los puedo sacar de la cabeza… lo mejor será ir a correr un rato" **– Y así fue, despues de terminar mi tarea fui a correr un rato, pero no dure mucho ya que mi resistencia física era penosa, por lo que volví a casa ya que se estaba atardeciendo. Al llegar a casa fui directa a ducharme – "Genial, justo lo que necesitaba para relajarme" – Pero de repente mire mi móvil que estaba parpadeando, debía tener algún mensaje nuevo – "Va no tengo ganas ahora de hablar con nadie" – Hasta que recordé lo que me había dicho Olette – "Mierda no me he conectado a Skype, **Tam** va a matarme" – Pensé aterrada.

* * *

Encendí lo más rápido que pude el portátil y mientras este cargaba, tuve la curiosidad de mirar cuantos mensajes tenia de Tam. Cuando pude ver la lista de mensajes, por poco no me caigo al suelo, tenía un total de 20 mensajes de Tam, en los cuales la mitad serian de los que me envió esta mañana, para saber donde estaba y demás y la otra mitad pude ver como ya había perdido la paciencia y estaba de lo más cabreada.

"**Venga, vamos abre de una maldita vez estúpida sesión de Skype"**- Pensaba muy aterrada – Al abrirse pude ver que entre mi lista de contactos aparecía ella conectada. Conecte la webcam y le escribí para que la conectara ella también y por fin pude verla.

"¡Hola Nam Nam!" – Me grito ella con esa alegría con la que siempre hablaba y la cual yo extrañaba.

"¡Hola Tamara!" – Le respondí alegre –Tamara, mi mejor amiga de la infancia, que conocí cuando me mude a Nueva York tras el divorcio de mis padres.

"Qué tal le va a mi pequeña putilla"

"Muy bien pero y a mi puton desenfrenado, ¿Qué tal le va?" – "**Si, cuanto extrañaba hablar con Tam"**- Pensé con una gran sonrisa.

"A mi bien, sabes como siempre con mis locas aventuras y completando mi lista de las cosas que tengo que hacer antes de morir"

"Enserio… ¿qué has completado hasta ahora?"

"Eso es una pregunta interesante" – Me dijo poniendo una pose de sabionda y sus gafas de pensar" – "Pues por lo que hice ahora….., tengo la entrada prohibida a la ciudad del Vaticano de por vida"

"¡Dios Tam!, ¿pero qué hiciste ahora? – Le pregunte sorprendida y alarmada.

"Pues veras, al parecer mi abuela se entero de lo de la lista y cuando estaba en su lecho de muerte me pidió que escribiera que en su nombre atacara al Papa con una langosta…. y pues lo hice" – Me dijo ella como si fuera lo más típico del mundo.

"Pero Tam como se te ocurre"

"Era el último deseo de mi abuela no la iba a defraudar"

"Pero Tam si ni siquiera sabía lo de tu abuela, lo siento" – Le dije un poco triste.

"No te preocupes" – me dijo

"¿Pero que le paso?

"Pues ella sabía que no le quedaba mucho tiempo, así que lo último que izo fue ganar el cinturón dorado de la liga en la jaula del dolor" – Me dijo ella riéndose un montón – "Mi abuela era un personaje peculiar y encima gano el cinturón"

"Si la verdad que si lo era" – Le dije riéndome a carcajada con ella – "Te acuerdas la vez que hicimos las dos al delta con ella cuando teníamos ocho años"

"Si, me acuerdo que ese día estábamos tan cagadas de miedo" – Dijo Tam riéndose todavía más.

"Que pintaban en las Montañas Rocosas una mujer de setenta años con la cadera operada y dos niñas con ocho años que lo único que hacían era abrazar al tubo donde te sujetabas hasta más no poder" – dije yo riéndome a la misma intensidad de Tam.

"Ahhhh… buenos tiempos" – dijo Tam.

"Si tienes razón y Tam es verdad lo del Papa" –Le dije sin poder creérmelo.

"Que si es verdad, mira te voy a enseñar la orden que redactaron pero está en italiano" – Me dijo con mucha diversión.

Tam tenía razón en ese papel que ella tenía enmarcado en la pared ponía, que el Vaticano le prohibía estrictamente entra en la ciudad de Dios, a no ser que ella se arrepintiera – **"Se nota que no conocen a Tam, ella moriría antes de arrepentirse de la decisión que tomo".**

"Si Tam tienes razón" – le dije

"Ves que no te mentía, además el tío ese dijo….."

"El Papa" – Le dije afirmando

"Si, ese, me dijo que yo era la encarnación del mal en estado puro"

"¡Enserio!"

"Si, fue lo poco que le pude entender mientras yo le pegaba con la langosta" – Me dijo ella tranquila – "Bueno y cambiando de tema, cuéntame qué tal te va con el oompa loompa ese de Roxas"

"¡Tamara!, no le insultes" – Le dije un poco enfadada.

"Tienes razón estoy insultando a los pequeñas cosas esas de Charlie y la Fabrica de Chocolate al compararlos con ese" – Vi como estuvo pensando – "Entonces, que tal vas con el gnomo ese"

"¡Tamara!"

"Vale, lo siento, no te enfades pero aun así sigo interesada en saber cómo les va a la parejita perfecta" - Me dijo mientras hacía comilla con sus dedos en lo de perfecta.

"Nos va bien Tam, pero está ocurriendo algo que no sé si es malo o bueno"

"¡Que!..., ¿Qué te ha hecho la mierda esa?, si te ha hecho algo malo estoy cogiendo ahora mismo un avión para ir a las islas esas donde vives a patearle lo huevos" – Me dijo cambiando completamente de carácter a uno que me daba mucho miedo.

"**¿A lo mejor el Papa tenía razón con lo de la encarnación del mal?"** – dije con miedo.

"Pero en serio quien coño llama a un archipiélago de islas, Islas del Destino"

"Tam eso que tiene que ver ahora"

"Mucho porque quien tiene un destino en un puñado de islas que se encuentran perdidas en medio del Pacifico y que están encima muy por debajo de Hawái….., es que no le veo sentido – Empezaba a decirme en un tono de indignada"

"**Vale este tema se nos está yendo de las manos"** – "Tam no es por Roxas sino que es por…"

"¿Por quién Nam Nam?" – pregunto como si estuviéramos en un interrogatorio mirándome fijo a los ojos.

"**Dios que miedo me da cuando se pone así"** – "Por…., Por Vanitas" – Dije sintiendo un gran alivio al poder contarlo.

"¿Vanitas?..., ¿Quién coño es ese? Y que mierda de nombre es ese" – Tam me hiso esa pregunta con una cara de ¿qué coño está pasando aquí?

"Primero Tam, es un compañero de clase y segundo no sé porque se llama así"

"Te escucho" – Me respondió un poco más calmada.

"Es que es una larga historia"

"Tengo tiempo hasta que empiece Hora de Aventuras" – Me dijo mientras señalaba a la tele de su cuarto y como si mi historia fuera lo menos importante"

Empecé a contarle la historia de todo el día, la pelea con Vanitas, cuando estuve con Roxas y vi como puso cara de asco por lo del beso y el comentario de Axel, despues lo del parque y mi encuentro con Vanitas y por ultimo lo del columpio.

"Tam…, ahora lo entiendes" – Le pregunte ansiosa por su respuesta ya que ella era buena en este tipo de cosas.

"Tengo que digerirlo un momento, espera aquí ya vengo" – Me dijo mientras se marchaba.

* * *

Espere como diez minutos hasta que volvió con algo en las manos – **"¿Qué será eso?"**

"¿Qué es eso Tam?" – Le pregunte con curiosidad.

"Es un burrito"

"Me has hecho esperar todo este tiempo por un burrito" – Le dije indignada pero riéndome.

"Claro estas cosas me dan hambre" – Me dijo mientras le pegaba un mordisco a su burrito – "Bueno te voy a decir que estas cosas a veces pueden pasar y mi consejo es que no te preocupes, déjate llevar por tus sentimientos" – dijo Tam en un tono tranquilizador.

"Gracias amiga"

"Bueno te dejo que empieza mi serie, adiós y dale saludos a Olette de mi parte"

"Entendido, adiós" – Le dije, cerré la sesión de chat y me fui a dormir.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente procure madrugar un poco más, para no repetir mi accidente de ayer y poder ir más tranquila al instituto. Al llegar solo encontré a Olette en la clase y pensé que los demás estarían por algún lado, pude ver que Olette me hacía señas para que fuera a hablar con ella, así que deje mis cosas en mi mesa y fui a hablar con ella.

"Bueno veo que todavía sigues matriculada aquí, entonces si hablaste con Tam" – Me dijo ella con un tono divertido y curioso.

"Si, no sabias las ganas que tenia de hablar con ella, me recuerda tanto a cuando estaba en Nueva York"

"Bien y si se puede saber de que hablaron" Me pregunto ella muy curiosa.

"Bueno hablamos de un montón de cosas y…. de algo en particular" – Le dije agachando la cabeza un poco triste.

"Nam, sabes que me lo puedes" – Me dijo ella mientras ponía su mano en mi hombro.

"**Si se lo podría decir… a la mierda todo Olette es la persona en la que mas confió despues de todas las aventuras que hemos vivido junto a Tam, las dos son como hermanas para mi"** – "sabes que Olette te lo voy a contar, toma asiento que es una historia para rato" – Le dije sintiendo otro gran alivio.

"Pues venga empieza"

* * *

Y así hice, se lo conté todo sobre la charla con Tam, vi como serio hasta más no poder sobre su problema con el Vaticano y También como presto atención sobre lo de Vanitas, hasta que toco la campana y empezamos la clase de historia"

"Tam tiene razón, no te preocupes y sigue su consejo" – Me dijo Olette.

"Si esperemos que esta vez acierte ya que sus consejos normalmente pueden acabar en arresto policial o en persecución por la autopista" – Le dije riéndome.

"Es verdad ten cuidado"

La clase estuvieron tranquilas durante todo el día, en el recreo estuve con Roxas pero me costó mucho mirarlo a los ojos por lo ocurrido el día anterior y creo que se percato de lo ocurrido. Por fin había llegado la ultima hora y yo al igual que todo el mundo estábamos esperando a que acabara, pero por desgracia la maestra de Biología nos mando un trabajo en grupo y para no complicar las cosas dijo que tendríamos que hacerlo con nuestro compañero de mesa y ahí fue cuando se me bajo la tensión por sabía perfectamente con quien me iba a tocar – **"Mierda, mierda, mierda…."**

"Oye Naminé lo del trabajo, ¿cuándo lo hacemos?" – Me pregunto Vanitas y dirigiéndome por primera vez la palabra en todo el día.

"Bu – Bu – Bueno que te parece el sábado" – Le respondí muy nerviosa.

"Está bien, porque no vienes a mi casa y lo hacemos los dos" – Me dijo alegre y con una sonrisa con la que por poco no me desmayo.

"Vale, toma la dirección y mi numero por si no la encuentras" – Me dijo mientras me las daba en un trozo de papel.

"Gracias" - Le dije mientras intentaba no sonrojarme.

"Genial, espero verte hay" – Me dijo mientras me guiñaba un ojo.

Entonces sonó la campana y mientras todo el mundo salía de clase de forma apresurada sentí como él me agarro de la barbilla y me daba otro beso en la mejilla, pero esta vez muy cerca de los labios.

"Adiós" – Fue lo último que escuche de él antes de salir de clase.

"**¿Qué coño acaba de pasar?"** – Me pregunte mientras me tocaba la mejilla y sentía como mi cara se ponía de tres tonalidades de color rojo.

* * *

**Espero que les gustara este episodio tanto como a mí y me gustaría saber qué es lo que piensan de Tamara. **

**Pus esta idea se me ocurrió cuando estaba leyendo fanfics de la pareja esta y pude ver por MTV en American Best Dance Crew temporada 7 un grupo de chicas llamado 8 flavahz y entonces vi a esa chica bailando y pensé que sería ideal ponerla para una historia así ya que si la comparaba con Naminé eran como la noche y el día por eso le di este carácter opuesto al de Naminé y también sin ofender a nadie es que estaba aburrido de que la mejor amiga da Naminé casi siempre fuera Kairi en pocas palabras necesitaba alguien nuevo y que nunca se hubiera visto antes.**


	4. Chapter 4: El baile

**La saga de kingdom Hearts y sus personajes le pertenece a Square Enix y Disney, no a mí.**

**Capitulo 4: El baile**

Las clases ya habían terminado y yo me encontraba sentada en el sofá de mi casa viendo a la tele, estaba tan confundida porque Vanitas casi me había besado los labios, había pensado en escribirle a Olette o Tam para hablar con algunas de las dos pero seguro que Olette estaba en sus clases de danza del vientre y Tam en gimnasia rítmica. Hasta que un mensaje de mi teléfono móvil me saco de mis pensamientos.

"**¿Quién podrá ser?" – **Pensé hasta que vi que era Roxas – "**¿Qué será lo que quiere?"**

_**Hey nena, quieres que te pase a buscar para ir al parque, todos los del grupo vamos a estar ahí.**_

"**Sera lo mejor, así podre quitarme de la cabeza este maldito lio" – **Pensé mientras le escribía que si iría.

_**Si, te estaré esperando.**_

_**Genial estaré ahí en 10 minutos.**_

_**OK.**_

"**Si, bien Roxas estará aquí en 10 minutos…, Espera un momento 10 minutos…. ¡Joder! …Si no tengo tiempo para arreglarme" –** Pensé mientras corría como una histérica escaleras arriba y por poco no comiendo el último escalón.

* * *

10 minutos después yo ya estaba listo, había recogido mi cabello en una coleta, me había puesto unos pantalones blancos con rayas negras horizontales, unas botas negras, una camiseta sencilla de color rosa fluorescente que tenía escrita la palabra love y una chaqueta de cuero negro ya que hacia frio. Estuve mirándome en el espejo para ver que tal iba hasta que el timbre sonó y baje con mucho cuidado las escaleras.

"Hola cariño, ¿Cómo estás?" – Me dijo Roxas mientras me daba un beso.

"Bien gracias"

"Bueno vámonos directos al parque, que los demás nos están esperando"

"Genial"

* * *

El camino al parque fue tranquilo Roxas y yo estuvimos hablando de temas al azar mientras íbamos agarrados de la mano y nos dábamos algún que otro beso. Cuando llegamos al parque pude ver a todos los que estaban ahí, vi a Sora, Kairi, Ventus, Xion, Riku, Axel, Terra y Aqua – "**Dios, todas las chicas están tan bien arregladas, con sus vestidos y sandalias de tacón bajo y yo que parezco haber salido de un bar de Rock and Roll, parezco una maldita mamarracha" – **Pensé muy avergonzada de mi vestimenta.

"Hola Parejita como están" – Nos preguntó todos.

"¿Cómo estas pajarito?" – Me pregunto Riku.

"Bien" – Le respondí mientras me reía, el me había puesto ese apodo porque decía que era muy inocente y vulnerable…. También pude ver como Roxas arrugaba el ceño.

"Nami, cuánto tiempo sin verte, nos alegre mucho por fin hacerlo" – Me dijo Aqua y Terra solo dio una sonrisa como diciendo lo mismo que Aqua.

"A mí también, gracias"- **"Es verdad al igual que ellos dos Riku y Axel son un año mayor que nosotros por eso nos los había visto en la lista de clase el primer día".**

Estuvimos hablando un rato hasta que Kairi dijo algo que me dio mucha curiosidad.

"Ehhhh, Roxas se lo dijiste" – Dijo Kairi de la forma más disimulada posible.

"¿Qué me tenias que decir Roxas? – Le pregunte un poco confundida.

"Bueno, Nami cariño" – Me dijo un poco nervioso mientras se rascaba la nuca.

"Nada de Nami cariño, va al grano" – Le dije perdiendo la paciencia ya.

"Es que la verdad, todos vamos a ir a una fiesta en que organiza la madre de Riku"

"O sea una fiesta formal" – Le dije poniendo unos ojos de te voy a matar.

"Nam, se que no te gustan estas cosas pero quería que vinieras y sabia que si te lo decía te ibas a negar".

"Tranquilo lo entiendo, pero podías avisarme para arreglarme un poco mejor" – Le dije en un tono calmado.

"Enserio" – Me miro muy sorprendido, como si no se lo creyera – "Gracias Nam".

"De nada" – **"Si se cree este que lo he perdonado la lleva clara, ahora me toca soltar mi propia bomba" **– Pensé con una mirada de maldad en mis ojos –**"Dicen que las rubias son tontas, pero si nos lo proponemos, podemos joderte la vida".**

"**Aquí viene la bomba" – **"Chicos, sabéis que Tam me dijo que a lo mejor en las vacaciones de navidad viene a visitarnos" – **Y Bummm…., bomba soltada.**

De repente un silencio incomodo lleno el habiente ya que todos mis amigos se callaron cuando les dije la mentira sobre lo de Tam, hasta que Kairi fue la primera en hablar.

"¡Enserio!, que bien, pues dile que la estaremos esperando, verdad chicos" – Me dijo Kairi con cierto tono de rabia mientras le volvía a comenzar ese tic tan divertido en el ojo.

"Verdad" – respondieron todos a la vez.

"**Sabía que reaccionarían así, ellos me quieren pero no les cae nada bien Tam, ya que piensan que es una mala influencia para mí. También se que la que mas odia a Tam es Kairi debido a que de pequeñas éramos buenas amigas pero cuando me mude a Nueva York por lo del divorcio, Tam fue la que se convirtió en mi mejor amiga. Además cuando se las presente a todos hace dos años, empezó una guerra entre ella y Kairi en la que se llegaron a pelear y destrozaron toda la isla donde jugábamos de pequeños….., pobre Sora lloro tanto ese día al ver uno de sus lugares favoritos completamente destrozado, así que lo mejor es tenerla separadas – **Pensé mientras me reía en mi mente por todos esos recuerdos y viendo como ya todos habían dejado ese tema de lado y seguían hablando de temas que no le prestaba atención mientras nos dirigíamos a casa de Riku.

* * *

Estuvimos caminando poco rato hasta llegar a la casa de Riku, la cual se encontraba en uno de los vecindarios más lujosos de las islas y la casa donde vivía era una de las más grandes. Riku siempre tuvo la oportunidad de estudiar en un colegio privado, pero se negó ya que prefería estar con sus amigos.

Al entrar por poco no me desmayo al ver que en el salón principal de su casa toda la gente estaba vestida de forma elegante y yo como si fuera poco parecía la oveja negra del grupo vestida a lo Rock and Roll. Como iba agarrada de la mano de Roxas empecé a apretarla con todas mis fuerzas, no por lo nerviosa que pudiera estar sino por la rabia que tenía dentro de mí y de la que empezó a percatarse ya que el pobre intento soltarse pero yo no le deje ya que mientras más tiraba yo mas apretaba. Mientras él y yo seguíamos con nuestro dilema la madre de Riku se acerco a recibirnos.

"Hola chicos por fin llegáis, que guapos están todos…." – Vi como ese **todos** se fue apagando cuando me vio a mí.

"Ohhh….., pero si es la hija de Amelia, Naminé cariño cuanto tiempo sin verte, que guapa estas" – Me dijo eso con un cierto tono de sarcasmo.

"¡Madre!"– Vi como Riku la regañaba.

"Tranquilo Riku, no pasa nada, encantarla de verla _**señora"**_ – Enfatice en la palabra señora, ya que sabía que a esta mujer no le gustaba que la llamaran así por lo de la vejez.

"Gracias Naminé, chicos espero que disfruten de la fiesta" – Nos dijo a todos antes de marcharse.

"**Ahora es mas cuando me alegro de haberme vestido de esta forma, se muy bien que a esa vieja no le caigo nada bien, es por mi madre, se pelearon de jóvenes y como mi madre vive en un sitio mejor que ella esta descarga toda su ira contra mi" – **Pensé mientras la veía irse.

"Nami, lo siento mucho por lo de mi madre" – Me dijo Riku muy avergonzado.

"Tranquilo Riku, si tu madre vuelve a intentar desanimarme va a ver cómo se las gasta este pajarito"

"Eso espero" – Me dijo mientras todos entrabamos a la fiesta.

* * *

El resto de la fiesta fue normal, mis amigos estuvieron todo el tiempo conmigo para protegerme de las personas más conservadoras de la fiesta a las cuales veía hablando y dándome miradas indiscretas por mi forma de vestir. Hubo un baile devals en el que baile aunque Roxas me digiera que no era buena idea pero solo lo hice por joder a todo el mundo ya que yo era la única rarita del lugar. Pero en un momento de toda esa diversión me pareció ver a Vanitas – **"Creo que me estoy volviendo loca lo mejor será salir al jardín" **– pensé mientras me escabullía de mis amigos porque quería estar sola.

Cuando por fin estuve fuera y lo genial era que yo estaba sola, saque mi móvil y los auriculares para poder escuchar un poco de música de esta generación. Coloque los auriculares en mis oídos y puse el reproductor automático y la canción que apareció fue la de Wild Ones de Flo-Rida feat Sia – "**Simplemente perfecta" –** Me senté en un banco que había hay y sin darme cuenta me puse a cantar la canción mientras jugaba a los Angry Birds, quería estar ahí todo el tiempo posible hasta que alguno de mis amigos se diera cuenta de que yo no estaba y se pusieran a buscarme.

"Vaya pero si es Sia Furler en persona"- Me dijo alguien de forma divertida.

"Ehhhh…...¡Vanitas! ¿Qué haces aquí? – Le pregunte sorprendida.

"Bueno, mis padres son amigos de los dueños de la casa y me obligaron a venir aquí porque nos habían invitado a la fiesta"

"Entiendo, pero ¿cómo me has encontrado aquí con tanta gente?"

"Sabes que como vas vestida a diferencia del resto de toda esta gente no es tan difícil ubicarte" – Me dijo en un tono divertido.

"Si tienes razón" – Le dije yo también riéndome - "Estoy fatal con esta ropa"

"Pues a mí me gusta"

"Si tienes razón….., espera ¡Que! – Le dije sin creerme lo que me había dicho.

"Pues que me gusta como estas vestida"

"Ohhh…., gracias" – Le dije sonrojándome – "Tu también estas guapo" –**"Ahora que me fijo el traje que lleva sin corbata y con los dos primeros botones de la camisa desbrochados y encima el traje le marca todos los músculos, lo hace ver tan sexy…, espera un momento Naminé, contrólate que pareces una colegiala con las hormonas a flor de piel que esta babeando por este chico"** – Pensé intentando controlarme.

"Gracias Nami"

"Ehhhh…., Vanitas ¿quieres bailar?"** – **Le pregunte muy sonrojada.

"Claro" – Vi como se le iluminaban los ojos – "Pero con ¿qué música?"

"Te parece está bien" – Le dije enseñando la pantalla del móvil.

"Perfecta"

Puse los altavoces del móvil mientras él me cogía de la cintura y las manos y empezaba a zonar Wake Me Up de Avicii.

* * *

Estuvimos bailando entre risas toda la canción y además tenía que admitir que Vanitas bailaba muy bien, hasta que escuche como alguien lo llamaba.

"¡Vanitas!, tus padres te están buscando, ya tenéis que marcharos"

Escuche un pequeño gruñido suyo de fastidio y pude ver cómo me soltaba.

"Bueno Nami, me tengo que marchar fue un placer bailar contigo" – Dicho esto me dio un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla haciendo que me pusieron roja como un tomate.

"Adiós, también me gusto bailar contigo" – Vi como él se marchaba y otra persona aparecía en su lugar.

"Nami, por fin te encuentro, te estábamos buscando" –Me dijo Ven –"Además estabas bailando con Vanitas"

"Si y Ven ¿lo conoces?"

"Si, ese gruñón es un buen amigo mío"

"Entiendo"

"Bueno vámonos que la fiesta ya se acabo y todos te estamos esperando"

"Vale, pero no le digas nada de lo que viste a tu hermano porque no tengo ganas de pelear con el"

"Ok"

* * *

Al entrar Roxas me abrazo como si no me hubiera visto en años y me pregunto donde había estado a lo que yo respondí diciéndole que estaba en el jardín. Antes de salir todos nos despedimos de Riku y su madre, yo solo de Riku y todos nos marchamos a nuestras casas.

Roxas se ofreció a acompañarme hasta mi casa y cuando llegamos a la puerta de mi casa nos despedimos pero sin antes darme un beso que me pillo por sorpresa y el cual se profundizo. Al entra a casa me fui directa a mi habitación a cambiarme para poder acostarme a dormir. Cuando me estaba durmiéndome a mi cabeza vinieron todos los recuerdo de el pequeño momento que pase con Vanitas pero que al recordarlos una enorme sonrisa apareció en mi rostro y abrase el peluche que Tam me había regalado, que era songbird el personaje de un videojuego llamado bioshock infinite –"**Que pasión tiene Tam por los videojuegos"** – Pensé mientras me queda dormida.

* * *

**Espero que les gustara el capitulo, además me pareció divertido añadir ese pequeño toque gamer, también me gustaría saber si pudieron ver alguna imagen de Tamara Rapp porque creo que el link no funciono y nada más, hasta la próxima.**


	5. Chapter 5: Día en casa de Vanitas

**La saga de kingdom Hearts y sus personajes le pertenece a Square Enix y Disney, no a mí.**

**Capitulo 5: Día en casa de Vanitas**

El resto de la semana había transcurrido de forma tranquila desde lo del baile, hasta este sábado que era cuando tenía que ir a casa de Vanitas por lo que estaba muy nerviosa.

Me pare tranquilamente a las diez de la mañana, ya que tenía tiempo de sobra para ir a su casa, así que desayune, me duche y vestí, me puse un peto de pantalón corto de jean, una camiseta de la bandera de Inglaterra, mis sencillas vans de color negro y puse mi portátil y las demás cosas que necesitaba en mi mochila – **"Creo que esta vez voy un poco mas decente que hace unos días"** – Pensé mientras me miraba al espejo – "Lo mejor será salir ya, por lo que veo, la dirección que me ha dado es la misma del vecindario en el que vive Riku".

Salí de casa tranquilamente, como el camino no era ten lejos y tenía tiempo, pase por una pastelería a comprar una caja de donuts por si nos entraba hambre, los donuts era como los de los Simpsons, con mermelada rosa y pepitas de colores **– "Mis favoritas"-** Pensé mientras me dirigía a casa de vanitas.

* * *

El resto del camino fue tranquilo y rápido, iba escuchando música al azar, ya que solo podía pensar en que iba hacer un trabajo en casa de un chico que esta como un tren y del cual solo con verle me ponía muy nerviosa.

"Vale, Ya estoy aquí" – Dije mientras empezaba a buscar su casa –"En el papel que me dio con su dirección decía que el numero es el 22 y si la de Riku es la 16 no tengo que estar tan lejos" – Dije mientras tomaba de punto de referencia la casa de Riku.

"17…, 18…, 19…, 20…, 21…" – Dije mientras caminaba por la acera pasando esas cinco casas interminables debido a lo grande que eran – "Bueno hasta esta aquí no veo mas casa, entonces si cruzo a la derecha la ultima casa de este vecindario debe ser la de Vanitas" – Dije mientras cruzaba a la derecha.

De repente mi mandíbula se desencajo cuando vi que la casa de vanitas y la ultima dese vecindario era la más grande de todo el vecindario – "No me creo que Vanitas viva aquí" – Dije mientras me acercaba al telefonillo que estaba junto a la enorme verja de acero y lo pulsaba. Espere poco tiempo hasta que alguien contesto.

"Si"

"Hola estoy buscando a Vanitas, se encuentra ahí"

"Ohhh…., hola Naminé, si soy yo, pasa te espero en la puerta" – Me dijo mientras vi como se abría la enorme verja y yo entraba.

Al llegar a la puerta principal de la casa, estuve esperando poco rato hasta que vi como se habría y lo primero que salía fue un enorme y negro doberman con cara de que me iba a atacar.

Lo primero que sentí fue como se me bajaba la tensión y mi alma caía por los suelos y si no me hubiera quedado paralizada mi reacción habría sido la de salir corriendo atravesar la jodida verja y abrasarme a la farola de la esquina y gritar como una histérica – **"Quieta Naminé, quédate muy quieta" **– Repetía esas palabras en mi cabeza en forma de mantra, hasta que el puto perro ese me ladro y yo grite del susto.

"¡Cerbero!, quieto" – Escuche como alguien regañaba al jodido perro.

"Perdón Naminé, no quería asustarte"

"No pasa nada, tranquilo Vanitas" – Le dije un poco más calmada.

"Ven, pasa, que afuera está empezando a hacer mal tiempo"

"Ok"

* * *

Al entrar a su casa me quede sin palabras, era enorme con una decoración moderna – **"Dios, comparada con la de Riku la suya le gana" **

"Dime, ¿te ha costado encontrar la casa?" – Me pregunto mientras pasábamos a la sala de estar.

"No, fue súper fácil, además e traído unos donuts por si nos entraba hambre" – Le dije mientras le enseñaba la caja de color rosa.

"Genial, pero no tenias que molestarte"

"No pasa nada"

"Oye Nam, te importa esperar aquí unos minutos para poder cambiarme de ropa, es que estaba en el gimnasio cuando llamaste y toda esta ropa esta sudada"

"Sí, claro no pasa nada" – **"Ahora que me doy cuenta, solo va vestido con una camisa de acilla, unos pantalones deportivos cortos y zapatilla, además la camisa le deja ver perfectamente todo sus músculos del brazo" – **Pensé mientras me empezaba a ruborizar.

"Genial espera aquí, estás en tu casa, además cerbero te va hacer compañía así que no estarás sola"

"Ohhh, el perro me va a hacer compañía" – Dije mirando con miedo a la cosa esa que también me estaba mirando.

"Jajajaja, no te preocupes ven" Dicho este me agarro de la mano.

"**Joder, que me está acercando a este perro y encima agarrando de la mano…, entre los nervios y el sonrojo no se qué hacer" – **Pensé mientras Vanitas me acercaba mas al condenado perro.

"Tranquila, no te va a hacer nada, cerbero ven"

Cuando vi que ese perro se acerco a mi por poco me desmallo y cuando vi que Vanitas acercaba mi mano hasta él para que lo tocara cerré los ojos del miedo.

"Tranquila, vez que no pasa nada"

Al abrir mis ojos vi que el tenia razón, el dichoso perro no me hacía nada, además vi como disfrutaba de las caricias.

"Vez, te lo dije"

"Tienes razón"

"Cerbero puede intimidar, pero es un gran compañero, dócil y fiel"

"Ya lo veo" – Le respondí mientras el perro empezó a lamerme la cara y yo a reírme.

"Bueno espérame aquí que me voy a cambiar" – Dicho esto se fue y yo me quede sola con el perro.

"Por lo que veo nos hemos quedado tu y yo solos" – Le dije a Cerbero como si pudiera entenderme – **"Creo que ahora que tengo tiempo puedo hablar con Tam" **– Pensé mientras me sentaba en el piso, sacando mi portátil y encendiéndolo –**"suerte que traje el modem" **– Pensé mientras activaba la sesión de Skype y vi como Cerbero se acostaba a mi lado.

Vi que Tam estaba conectada así que le dije que conectara la video cámara para hablar.

"Hello Bitchies" - Me dijo Tam tan feliz como siempre.

"Hola loca"

"Nam, ¿Qué te pasa?" – Me dijo ella directamente, sabiendo que algo no va bien.

"Nada Tam, no pasa nada" – Le dije poniéndome nerviosa a más no poder.

"Nam, te conozco de hace tiempo y sabes que las dos somos como hermanas"

"**Joder, que buena es" – **"Ahhhh, tienes razón"

"Ves te lo dije, bien dime ¿qué te pasa?…., si Roxas te ha hecho algo malo dame tiempo para ir afilando la katana"

"No tiene que ver con Roxas..., ¡como que tienes una katana!"

"Si, la compre por eBay"

"Bueno, que se nos va el tema de las manos y no tengo mucho tiempo" – Le dije apurada.

"Te escucho"

"Veras, estoy en la casa de Vanitas por un trabajo de biología que tenemos que hacer los dos y como ya sabrás lo que ha ocurrido con él y con migo en lo del columpio y lo del baile que te conté ayer, estoy muy nerviosa"

"Un momento, un momento….., estas en la casa de un chico que esta mas bueno que Roxas, que posiblemente esté interesado en ti por la forma en que te trata y estas sentada en la sala hablando con migo"

"Ehhhh…., si"

"¡Joder!, Naminé no pierdas el tiempo y ve a estar con él"

"Es que creo que se está duchando"

"¡Que!"

"Si, me dijo que estaba en el gimnasio y que si le podía dar tiempo para cambiarse"

"Nami, te quiero pero en estos momentos si yo fuera tu, en ese baño estarían pasando cosas clasificadas para menores de 18 años"

"¡Tamara!" – Le chille por lo que me acababa de decir.

"Perdón, es que estaba leyendo la trilogía 50 de sombras de Grey"

"Eso lo explica todo"

"Y de ¿qué clase de biología se trata?" – Me dijo guiñándome un ojo en tono pícaro.

"¡Tam!"

"Perdón era una broma"

"Bueno es que no se qué hacer, estoy muy nerviosa"

"Nam Nam, cariño te he dicho que te relajes, que te estresas de nada y sigue viendo cómo va el día, si quiere en la noche hablamos"

"Me parece bien…, te dejo que estoy escuchando unos pasos"

"Guay, hasta esta noche" – Y dicho esto cerré la sesión de Skype.

"Hey Nam, ya termine, perdón por hacerte esperar"

Y de pronto delante de mi apareció Vanitas con una sudadera roja, unos jeans azules desgatados, en medias y con el pelo húmedo.

"Tranquilo, estuve chateando con una amiga mía"

"¿Kairi?"

"No, Tamara"

"Y ¿quién es ella?" – Me pregunto con mucha curiosidad – "En clase no hay nadie que se llame así y en los recreos te he visto siempre con tu novio" – Me dijo eso ultimo con un tono de amargura que intentaba disimular.

"No, ella no es de aquí, sino de Nueva York"

"¡Enserio!" – Me dijo eso muy sorprendido – "Conoces a una chica de otro extremo del mundo"

"Si, es una larga historia pero si quieres te la cuento cuando terminemos el trabajo" – le dije entusiasmada.

"Genial, ven vamos a mi cuarto, hay estaremos mas cómodos" – dicho esto me agarro de la mano y subimos las escaleras hasta llegar a su cuarto el cual era bastante grande"

"Bien, ¿por dónde empezamos?" – Me pregunto mientras encendía su ordenador.

"Que te parece si buscamos la información, las imágenes, yo traje la cartulina y nos ponemos manos a la obra"

"Perfecto, ¿quieres que ponga música? – Me pregunto mientras habría su lista de canciones – "Ven elige una"

Me acerque hasta él y observe sus canciones – "Esta me gusta" – Le señale en la pantalla.

"¿Te gusta Macklemore?" – Me pregunto incrédulo.

"Si"

"Sorprendente, las chicas que he conocido no suelen gustarle este tipo de canciones"

"Pues será que yo soy diferente" – Le respondí de forma indiferente.

"Eso me gusta, venga vamos a empezar el trabajo" – Después de decirme esto empezó a sonar Can't Hold Us de Macklemore.

"Si" – Le respondí de forma entusiasmada intentando esconder mi sonrojo para que no me viera.

* * *

Después de dos horas el y yo habíamos acabado el trabajo, nos había quedado muy bien, así que decidimos relajarnos un poco. El había ido a la cocina a buscar dos latas de refrescos para comer con la caja de donuts y cuando volvió nos pusimos a hablar de nuestra vida.

"Bueno Nam, creo que me prometiste que después del trabajo me contarías acerca de lo de esa chica de cómo la conociste"

"Claro, pero te tengo que decir que para que sepas como la conocí a ella te tengo que contar toda mi vida"

"Tranquila, tenemos tiempo"

"Bueno pus ponte cómodo"

"Ok"

"Pus como sabrás yo nací aquí en las Islas del Destino, de pequeña mis padres me metieron en el jardín de infancia que fue donde conocí a todos mis amigos y pase tiempos muy felices con ellos, pero el problema empezó cuando mis padres no hacían más que discutir y aunque ellos no querían que yo me viera afectada al final sucedió y por eso mis padres tomaron la decisión de divorciarse. Cuando yo tenía cuatro años mi madre y yo nos mudamos a Nueva York, yo estaba muy asustada el primer día de clase, porque no conocía a nadie, así que decidí intentar hacer amigos nuevos pero salió fatal. Los chicos pesaban que yo era un bicho raro, porque lo único que asía era dibujar y siempre estaba en mi pequeño mundo, hasta que un día uno de los niños del grupito de los más populares de esa clase me quito mi cuaderno de dibujos y empezó a reírse con sus amigos de mis dibujos y yo a llorar, hasta que apareció Tam que ahí fue donde la conocí, ella le dijo al chico que me devolviera mi cuaderno de dibujos o si no lo iba a lamentar, el niño y sus amigos empezaron a reírse de ella y como yo tenía los ojos cerrados lo único que escuche fue de que ella los había advertido. Y así fue, cuando abrí los ojos el niño estaba llorando en el suelo y Tam se encontraba sentada encima de su espalda jalando de su brazo, hasta que llego la maestra y nos mando a todos a dirección, incluida a mí. Me acuerdo que llamaron a nuestras madres, pero la directora les dijo que Tam solo intento defenderme del chico ese porque me estaba haciendo llorar y mientras ellas hablan Tam se me acerco y me devolvió el cuaderno, me acuerdo que me dijo que ella era nueva en el colegio y que no le pareció bien que ese niño me hiciera llorar, además me acuerdo que ahí fue donde ella me dijo si quería ser su amiga, a lo que yo respondí que sí"

Di un pequeño sorbo a mi refresco y vi como Vanitas seguía atento a la historia.

"Tiempo despues, ella y yo nos hicimos las mejores amigas, nos quedábamos a dormir en las casas de de cada una, ella me dijo si quería apuntarme a clases de gimnasia rítmica porque su madre la había apuntado y ella no quería ir sola y pues yo acepte. Cuando entramos al instituto me acuerdo que fue genial, como yo había dejado de ser una chica tímida y pude hacer un montón de amigos. Me acuerdo que en vacaciones de verano yo venía a las islas a visitar a papa y en una ocasión mi padre me dijo que si yo quería traer a Tam podía. Eso me hizo muy feliz y así fue, hace dos años la traje para que conociera las islas y a mis amigos de la infancia, pero no salió como yo esperaba. Todos excepto Olette pensaron que ella era una mala influencia para mí. Me acuerdo que desde el primer día que llego ella y Olette se hicieron muy buenas amigas y así como formamos un grupito de tres y nos hicimos las mejores amigas. Olette venía a visitarnos en vacaciones a Nueva York y las tres vivíamos aventuras juntas. Hasta que mi padre le pregunto a mi madre si yo podía venir por lo menos el último año de instituto a pasarlo con él, mi madre respondí que si y pues aquí estoy yo y esa es toda mi historia"

Espere a que vanitas procesara toda esa información.

"Así que esa es toda tu historia"

"Si"

"Se nota que tu y ella sois como hermanas"

"Si es verdad…, oye no te he enseñado ninguna foto de ella" – Le dije mientras buscaba en mi móvil la galería de imágenes – "Mira, estas éramos ella y yo en gimnasia rítmica de pequeñas, ella aquí tenía el pelo de su color natural castaño y mira esta otra, aquí estamos en Times Square el verano paso en esta ella tenía el pelo de su color favorito el rojo y a mí me había convencido para hacerme mechas rosas en las puntas"

"Te quedaban muy bien"

"Gracias, a lo mejor me las vuelvo a hacer"

"Estarías mucho mas hermosa"

"Gra-Gracias" - Le dije sonrojándome.

"Hey Nam, ¿te apetece ver una peli?"

"Claro, ¿Cuál?"

"Los Juegos Del Hambre"

"Perfecta"

"Genial, ¿hago palomitas?"

"Si"

* * *

Ya habíamos visto casi toda la película, el y yo estábamos sentados en el sofá de su cuarto viendo la peli en la enorme pantalla plana que tenía en la pared, cada uno estaba a una esquina del sofá y yo con una manta tapándome ya que estaba haciendo frio.

"Hey Nam, ¿tienes frio?"

"Bueno un poco" – le conteste ya que tenía razón porque los pantalones cortos y la camiseta no es que abrigaran mucho.

"Ven" – Cuando me dijo eso me agarro del bazo y me jalo hasta donde estaba el, pegando mi espalda con su pecho y poniendo la manta tapándonos a los dos – "Ves, así es mucho mejor"

"Te –Te –Tenias razón" – Le dije tartamudeando y poniendo mi cara roja hasta más no poder.

"Te lo dije" – tras decirme esto rodeo con sus brazos mi cintura y me pego más a su pecho.

"**Mierda Naminé, reacciona joder….., que tienes novio" –** Pensé sin hacer nada – **"Que bien se está aquí…., pero que estoy diciendo…., un momento en mi cabeza está volviendo a sonar High School… no la dichosa canción otra vez no"**

"Hey Nam, la peli ya termino" – Me dijo sacándome de mis pensamientos.

"Ohhh, si, lo mejor será irme, gracias por invitarme Vanitas"

"Creo que no puedes"

"¿Qué?, ¿Por qué?"

"Mira las noticias"

Cuando vi las noticias estaban diciendo que una fuerte tormenta estaba llegando a las islas y recomendaban a los ciudadanos no salir de su casa ya que era peligroso.

"Tranquilo, no te preocupes, mi casa no queda tan lejos"

"Nam, será mejor que mires por la ventana"

Al acercarme a la ventana vi que todo estaba nublado habían un montón de truenos y rayos, la lluvia caía muy fuerte y el viento se llevaba las cosas por delante.

"Lo mejor será que te quedes esta noche aquí, total mañana no hay clase"

"Ehhhh…., pero Vanitas no quiero molestar y tus padres que pensarían"

"Tranquilízate Naminé, además no molestas y mis padres han tenido que visitar a unos parientes míos así que no volverán hasta el lunes"

"Bueno si dices que no molesto entonces si"

"Perfecto iré a prepararte la habitación de invitados, espera aquí" – me dijo mientras salía de la habitación a vete a saber tu donde.

"Genial" – **"Bendita sea mi suerte….., será que el universo me odia o que he hecho una mala acción y el karma me la está devolviendo" – **"Ahhhh…, tendré que relajarme y ver a donde me lleva todo esto" – Dije resignándome.

* * *

**Bueno, espero que les gustara este capítulo. Quise hacer que en este apareciera un poco de la vida de Naminé y he estado pensando que a lo mejor de este capítulo puedo sacar otras dos pequeños fanfics uno para contar mejor la historia de cómo Naminé conoció a Tamara y otro en el que se las presento a sus amigos. De todas formas me gustaría saber que opinan sobre esta idea.**

**PD: Ahora que me doy cuenta nunca dije que significa Foward Unto Dawn y eso que llevo 5 capítulos ya, (Que inteligente soy) pues significa caminado hacia el amanecer.**


	6. Chapter 6:Noche en casa de Vanitas

**La saga de kingdom Hearts y sus personajes le pertenece a Square Enix y Disney, no a mí.**

**Capitulo 6: Noche en casa de Vanitas.**

* * *

Ya había anochecido y eran las diez de la noche, yo me encontraba en una de las muchas habitaciones de invitados de esa casa. Estaba hecha un manojo de nervios, así que decidí hablar con Tam para que me diera un consejo para afrontar la situación en la que estaba.

"Nam Nam, ¿Qué tal te fue en tu cita con el tío del nombre raro? – Me pregunto ella nada mas conectar la video cámara.

"Para empezar" – Le dije haciendo una pausa – "Primero, no es una cita y segundo, la cosa se ha complicado"

"¿Cómo que se ha complicado?"

"Pues veras" – Le dije rascándome la nuca – "Hay una tormenta muy fuerte en la isla y en las noticias dijeron que les recomendaban a la gente no salir de su casa así que….."

"Así, ¿Qué qué?"

"Tengo que quedarme a dormir en su casa esta noche" – Le dije poniéndome roja de la vergüenza.

Un silencio horrible inundo la conversación, Tam se había quedado callada así que seguro estaba pensando, hasta que vi como saco de la nada unas gafas de sol con forma de estrella y pego un chillido que además de dejarme sorda, también debieron escucharlo todos los del piso de apartamentos.

"¡Sí!..., mi Nam Nam se ha hecho toda una mujer, ¿Dónde coño están mis pompones?, que esto hay que celebrarlo" – dijo mientras pegaba un salto de la silla de su cuarto y veía como empezaba a buscar sus pompones.

"**Dios, Tamara si es desordenada"** – Pensé mientras veía como peluches, ropa y demás cosas pasaban volando por delante de la cámara – **"Eso es un tanga"**

"¡Aquí están!" – Y de repente volvió a aparecer delante de la cámara con dos pompones de color rojo y negro brillante.

"¿Desde cuándo tienes eso?"

"Desde que me compre mi traje de animadora sexy" – Me dijo como si fuera lo más normal del mundo para ella – "Entonces, por fin le vas a dar la patada a Roxas y acabar con esa relación tan aburrida" – Me dijo llena de alegría.

"¿Qué?..., claro que no" – Y vi como cambiaba a una cara de que la había defraudado.

"Pero si vas a pasar la noche en casa del chico ese"

"Tam, que parte de que me ha pillado una tormenta y no puedo salir a la calle no entiendes"

"Si, si, escusas, escusas" – Dijo mientras tiraba por los aires las gafas y los pompones a algún lado de la habitación.

"Bueno que el tema se nos va de las manos, ¿Qué hago?"

"De verdad quieres que te conteste a esa pregunta"

Entonces ahí fue cuando recapacite y entendí el doble sentido de su respuesta y sentí como mis mejillas se pusieron rojas hasta más no poder – "¡En ese sentido no!"

"Jajajaja…., si vieras tu cara, ya lo sabía tonta era una broma" – Me dijo mientras hacia una pausa – "Relájate y ya está nada más"

"Nada mas, entonces solo relajarse"

"Si"

"Entendido"

"¡Naminé baja, que la cena ya esta lista!" – Escuche como Vanitas me llamaba del piso de abajo.

"Dios, el chico te ha preparado la cena, no me lo puedo creer"

"Yo tampoco Tam, lo mejor será que baje"

"Bien, recuerda relajarte, disfruta de la cena y relajar la pelvis"

"¡Tamara!" – Le grite avergonzada.

"Jajajaja, adiós" – Y cerro la sesión de chat.

"**Olvídate de eso ultimo Nam y Ahora a bajar"**

* * *

Al bajar me quede alucinada, Vanitas había hecho una cena genial para los dos.

"Espero que te guste la pasta boloñesa" – Me dijo mientras me indicaba el sitio para sentarme.

"Si, me encanta"

"Genial, además en la nevera hay postre por si despues quieres"

"¿Qué es?

"Tarta de chocolate y fresas, con nata y nutella"

"Ok"

Entonces nos sentamos a comer y debía admitir que la pasta estaba deliciosa.

"Guao, esta deliciosa, se nota que eres un gran cocinero"

"Gracias" – Me dijo mientras pude ver como se sonrojaba.

"**Se ve tan guapo así sonrojado…., ¡pero que estoy diciendo!"**

"Oye Nam, has pensado en ¿qué vas a hacer despues de acabar el instituto?"

"Pues la verdad si"

"Y ¿qué es?, si se puede saber"

"Pues quiero ir a una de las universidades de Nueva York, además Olette, Tam y yo hemos pensado alquilar un piso e irnos a vivir todas juntas"

"Me alegro" – Me dijo con un poco de tristeza en su voz.

"¿Y tú?"

"Sinceramente no tengo ni idea, sé que mis padres seguramente me mandaran al extranjero, pero lo que seguro quiero es salir de estas islas y conocer mundo"

"Eso me parece genial"

"Gracias"

"Oye tengo que decirte una cosa"

"Dime"

"Pues veras, es que no tengo ropa para dormir" – Le dije agachando la cabeza para que no me viera el sonrojo"

"Tranquila, no pasa nada yo te presto ropa"

"Gra – Gracias"

"Te parece bien si tomamos el postre ya"

"Claro"

* * *

Vi como empezó a recoger los platos y aunque él me digiera que no hacía falta, yo lo ayude **–"Ahhhh, hombres"-** Entonces me dijo que esperara en su cuarto y que encendiera la tele. Un rato después Vanitas subió con dos buenos trozos de la tarta que se veía realmente deliciosa.

"Toma"

"Gracias"

"¿Quieres que ponga la tele?"

"Claro"

"Mira están pasando un maratón de Hora de Aventuras, ¿quieres verlo?" – Me pregunto mientras nos sentábamos en el sofá.

"Si, me encantaría"

Estuvimos viendo todo el maratón hasta que se hizo las doce de la noche, ya aviamos terminado de comer la tarta.

"Oye Vanitas, se ha hecho tarde así que me voy a duchar y a dormir"

"Claro, te he dejado la ropa encima de la cama"

"Gracias" – le dije mientras me daba la vuelta.

"Espera" – Me dijo mientras me agarraba el brazo y me daba la vuelta – "Tienes el labio manchado" – Me dijo mientras pasaba su pulgar por mi labio superior para limpiarlo – "Buenas noches" – Me dijo mientras me daba un beso en la mejilla.

"Bu – Bue – Buenas noches" – Le dije mientras salía del cuarto muy sonrojada.

"**¿Por qué habrá hecho eso?..., de verdad será ¿qué le gusto?..., a lo mejor…¡por Dios Naminé!, claro que le gustas si no porque te abrazaría así cuando estabais sentados en el sofá o lo de los columpios, cuantos chicos conoces que hagan eso – **Pensé mientras llegaba a la habitación de invitados.

Al entrar fui directa a ducharme, fue una de las mejores cosas del día, porque sentí que todos esos problemas desaparecían. Al salir llevaba una toalla alrededor de mi cuerpo ya que se me había olvidado coger la ropa que Vanitas me había dejado en la cama pero al mirar lo que me había dejado por poco no me muero de la vergüenza, era una camiseta unicolor gris pero eso no me importaba ya que lo que me importaba era el bóxer negro que me dio para que me pusiera.

"**Me voy a poner unos bóxers ** **de Vanitas" – **Pensé mientras me ponía roja como un tomate – **"Vamos Nam, sabes que no vas a dormir de cintura para abajo desnuda así que no te queda otra" – **Pensé mientras me ponía los bóxers.

Después de vestirme me fui directa a la cama, ya que con el día tan movidito que llevaba lo que más me apetecía era dormir y nada más cerrar los ojos me quede dormida.

* * *

"Uhhh… ¿Dónde estoy? – Al abrir mis ojos me quede asustada, estaba en medio de una ciudad toda de color negro, el cielo era del mismo color que la ciudad pero con tonos morados y azul oscuro. Vi un monto de ventanas que emitían luz pero en el interior no se veía a nadie, además por las calles tampoco se veía a nadie.

"**No quiero quedarme aquí por más tiempo, lo mejor será caminar haber si encuentro a alguien" – **Pensé mientras seguía un camino que escogí al azar entre todos los que habían.

Llevaba caminando como una hora, me di cuenta que llevaba la ropa con la que me fui a dormir, pero eso era una de las pocas cosas que me importaba ahora en este momento. Cuando me di cuenta había llegado a lo que parecía el centro de la ciudad y en medio había un enorme rascacielos – **"A lo mejor es el ayuntamiento de la ciudad, iré a echar un vistazo a ver si hay alguien y me pueden dar información de donde estoy" – **Pensé mientras empezaba a subir las escaleras, pero al llegar al final me encontré con una persona que llevaba un traje que escondía todo su cuerpo y tapaba su cara – **"Que mal rollo me da esa cosa.., a lo mejor si doy marcha atrás y me voy no pasa nada pero si me quedo no sé que me puede pasar" – **Pensé mientras me daba la vuelta y me disponía a marcharme pero de repente el tío ese me agarro del brazo y me dio la vuelta para que lo mirara pero en si no sabía a qué mirara así que mire a lo que se suponía que era la cara pero solo había una sombra negra.

"Tú te vienes con migo" – Me dijo en forma de orden.

"¡Y una mierda!" – Le grite mientras le daba un puñetazo en el estomago haciendo que me soltara y yo salí corriendo en una dirección al azar.

"¡Vuelve aquí!" – Me grito, pero yo lo único que hice fue perderme de su vista entre los enormes rascacielos.

Ya llevaba un rato corriendo y para colmo había empezado a llover – **"Bendita sea mi suerte"- **Pensé mientras me paraba para tomar aire debido a lo cansada que estaba – **"Nota mental, tengo que mejorar mi forma física"- **"Bueno creo que ya no me sigue, a lo mejor si tomo otro camino podre llegar otra vez a ese edifico" – Dije para mí misma mientras miraba para elegir otro camino – "Creo que lo mejor será buscar ahora un sitio para resguardarme de la lluvia" – Dije mientras me abrazaba a mi misma debido al frio que tenía en el cuerpo y miraba al cielo oscuro viendo como lo que había empezado como una lluvia normal se transformo en una lluvia torrencial. Decidí caminar un poco mas pero de repente sentí un agarre muy fuerte en mi antebrazo y como la misma persona de hace un rato me arrastraba a un callejón.

"Por fin te tengo" – escuche que me dijo pero como lo único que hacía yo era forcejear y gritar hasta que pude notar que pego mi espalda contra una pared inmovilizándome –"Así te estarás quieta"

"¡Suéltame!" – Le exigí intentando forcejear pero el tenia mis muñecas agarradas.

"Te suelto si me escuchas"

"Entendido" – Le dije mientras me callaba.

"Mejor" – entonces me soltó y pude ver como se quito la capucha, ahí fue cuando mis ojos se abrieron como dos enormes platos.

"Vanitas… ¿Por qué estamos aquí?, ¿por qué no me dijiste quien eras? Y ¿Por qué vas así vestido?" – Empecé a bombardearle con preguntas pero él me callo poniendo su dedo índice sobre mis labios.

"Nam quiero decirte una cosa" – Me dijo mientas se acercaba a mi oído y también pegaba sus manos a ambos lados míos como para que no escapara – "Quiero darte un beso, ¿me dejarías?" – Me dijo esas palabras en forma de susurro.

Sentí que me ponía tensa, no sabía qué hacer y además ya sabía porque puso sus brazos en esa posición, pero cuando vi sus ojos mirando a los míos como enforna de suplica lo único que hice fue asentir, no sé si era por lo de la lluvia o qué pero creo que yo también estaba deseando ese beso, pienso que en mi subconsciente si lo besaba sabría de un vez por todas si me gustaba y cuando vi que sus cabeza se acerca a la mía y comenzaba a cerrar los ojos yo también hice lo mismo. Al cerrar mis ojos sentí como si estuvieran pasando horas en vez de segundos hasta que sentí su respiración en mi cara y como nuestros labios se empezaban a rosar – **"Ya está aquí…, no me lo puedo creer…, que yo haya dado permiso para algo así…., solo un poco más cerca"**

Y de repente él había desaparecido y al abrir mis ojos me pare sobresaltada, mire a mí alrededor y pude ver que estaba en la habitación de invitados – **"Solo fue una pesadilla…¿o un sueño?" – **Pensé hasta que cayó un rallo y yo pegue un grito y tape la boca enseguida por vergüenza, la tormenta era más fuerte que antes y cada dos por tres caían rayos y en mi habitación se formaba cada sombra que me daba más miedo que la anterior – **"Creo que lo mejor será ir a la habitación de Vanitas, tengo mucho miedo y a lo mejor el me deja dormir en el sofá de su cuarto" – **Pensé mientras me levanta de la cama y cogía la manta poniéndomela alrededor en forma de escudo y saliendo a aquel pasillo oscuro. Intente prender la luz pero por lo visto la tormenta había dejado toda la casa y el vecindario sin electricidad ya que al mirar por la ventana todas las farolas estaban apagadas – **"Vamos Nam….., tu puedes…., aunque ese pasillo sea como para cagarse, tu puedes"** – Pensé mientras salía de la habitación muy cagada.

* * *

Por suerte fui súper rápida aunque estuviese gateando por el pasillo con la manta por encima, ya que mientras iba caminando cayo un rallo y me asuste tanto que pensé que esta sería la mejor decisión. Sin darme cuenta ya me encontraba delante de su puerta.

"**Vamos Nam, tu puedes" – **Pensé mientras me paraba armándome de valor y tocando la puerta – "Vanitas, ¿estás despierto?" – Pregunte en forma de susurro – **"Pero que forma de preguntar es esa, un poco mas fuerte Nam"** - "¡Vanitas, ¿estás despierto?!" – Pregunte esta vez de forma más fuerte y de repente se abrió la puerta mostrando delante de mí a un Vanitas con un aspecto muy cansado y que solamente iba vestido con unos bóxers negros con líneas en azul fosforescente.

"**Joder si parece un puto adonis"** – Pensé al ver todo los músculos de su cuerpo bien definidos.

"Nami son las tres de la mañana" – Me dijo frotándose los ojos y dando un gran bostezo – "¿Tienes algún problema?"

"Pues la verdad sí, no puedo dormir por la tormenta y tengo mucho miedo, será ¿Qué puedo dormir en el sofá de tu cuarto?" – Le pregunte agachando la cabeza por la vergüenza.

"Por supuesto no te preocupes, pasa" – Me dijo mientras me agarraba de la mano para que pasara.

"Déjame coger un par de almohadas y una manta"

"Tranquilo yo ya tengo la manta"

"No es para ti, sino para mi"

"¿Cómo?"

"Tú eres mi invitada, además que no me parece justo que una señorita como tu duerma en sofá mientras yo duermo en una cama muy grande" – Y tras decirme esto siguió arreglando el sofá para acostarse.

"No lo creo porque voy a ser yo quien duerma hay te guste o no"

"Creo que eso me ha sonado a desafío"

"Tal vez"

"Y que pasa si soy yo quien quiere dormir en el sofá" – Me dijo mientras se ponía delante de mi cruzándose de brazos y mirándome con cara de reto.

"Pues si quieres que se me olvide la idea que te parece si te reto a pillarme" – Le dije poniendo yo también cara de reto.

"Me parece bien, pero y ¿Qué gano yo con todo esto?"

"Además de dormir en una cama no se…. Ya lo averiguaremos si me ganas"

"Sabes soy muy bueno corriendo" – Me dijo él en tono de orgullo.

"Y yo también" – **"Mentira, estoy perdida como sea verdad" – **Pensé mientras me di cuenta que los dos empezamos a caminar en circulo si dejar de quitarnos la vista de encima.

"Pues eso está por verse" – Me dijo mientras se impulsaba para alcanzarme pero yo fui más rápida y lo esquive.

* * *

Estuvimos así como cinco minutos hasta que el por fin me atrapo acorralándome contra la pared.

"Por fin te pillo" – Me dijo mientras recobraba el aliento – "Si que eres buena corriendo"

"Te lo dije"

"Y dime, ¿Cuál es mi premio por pillarte" – Me dijo en un tono que creo que parecía un poco pícaro.

"Déjame que piense"

"Vale"

"**¿Qué hago, que hago?..., no tengo ni la más remota idea"- **Pensaba como una histérica, hasta que sin darme cuenta me quede perdida en sus ojos y entonces tome creo que la decisión más fácil ya que creo que los dos nos estábamos dejando llevar por el momento – "¿Qué es lo que quieres?"

"Yo sé lo que quiero y pienso que tu también lo sabes, pero la pregunta es que si tu también lo quieres" – Me dijo mirándome fijamente a los ojos.

"Creo que yo también lo quiero" – Le dije yo también mirando fijamente sus ojos.

"Estas segura, no quiero hacerte daño tienes novio" – Me dijo en tono preocupado.

Yo lo único que hice fue asentir y de repente sentí una presión en mis labios, Vanitas me estaba besando y no era como los besos que me daba Roxas, esos eran dulces pero estos eran apasionados, sentí como rodeaba mi cintura con sus brazos y yo reaccione envolviendo mis brazos alrededor de su cuello. Estuvimos así poco rato ya que nos se paramos por la falta de aire y nos quedamos mirando hasta que Vanitas se acerco a mi oído.

"No sabias las ganas que tenia de besarte" – Me dijo en un pequeño susurro mientras empezaba a morderme el lóbulo de la oreja y yo dando un pequeño gemido, que creo que lo excito ya que empezó a dar pequeños besos y mordiscos en mi cuello haciendo que yo también me excitara y gimiera un poco más.

"**No me puedo creer que yo tenga este efecto en el, ni siquiera había hecho este tipo de cosas con Roxas en los ocho meses que llevábamos de relación" – **Pensé antes de que esta vez fuera yo quien cortara las distancias besándolo ferozmente.

Él reacciono igual que yo ante el beso, pero sentí como sus brazos me impulsaban asía arriba y yo enrollaba mis piernas en su cintura. Como estábamos tan ocupados en el beso pude notar que me había llevado a su cama, sentí como él se sentó en el borde y a mí en su regazo. Una vez sentados el mordió mi labio inferior de forma suave haciendo que yo abriera un poco la boca y el tomando la oportunidad para introducir su lengua dentro de mi boca.

Me quede tensa ante el contacto de su lengua con la mía, pero poco tiempo despues los dos ya nos habíamos acostumbrado al contacto y debía admitir que me estaba gustando un montón.

"**Esta clase de beso es fantástico, no sé porque Roxas y yo nuca lo hicimos antes" –** Pensaba, hasta que de repente dentro de mi cabeza un pensamiento fugaz apareció – **"¡O no Roxas!..., no le puedo traicionar así, soy una puta por hacerle esto, tengo que parar esto inmediatamente" – **Pensé mientras me separaba rápidamente de Vanitas aunque me costó un poco ya que él no quería parar.

"¡Vanitas para!" – Le dije soltándome de su agarre y captando su atención – "Lo siento, no puedo hacerle esto a Roxas, perdóname" – Le dije mientras sentía como las lagrimas empezaban a brotar de mis ojos.

"Hey tranquila no pasa nada" – Me dijo mientras se paraba para consolarme y limpiaba las lagrimas de mis ojos – "No te eches toda la culpa, yo te presione" – Me dijo mientras me abrazaba.

"Lo mejor será que me vaya a dormir a la otra habitación" – Le dije mientras me disponía a marcharme pero él me agarro del brazo.

"Por favor quédate por lo menos a dormir con migo, te prometo que no te voy a hacer nada" – Me dijo rogando.

Yo estaba dispuesta a decirle que no pero escuche un enorme trueno que me asusto un montón así que acabe diciéndole que sí.

"Gracias, vete acostando mientras yo me pongo una camisa" – Me dijo mientras se iba al armario y cogía una camisa de color gris.

Mientras veía como él se colocaba la camisa pude notar que sus bóxers estaban un poco más ajustados que antes **– "Espero que eso no sea lo que pienso que es"** – Pensé mientras me ponía roja como un tomate y me acostaba de una vez en la cama**. **

"Gracias por acceder a dormir con migo" – Me dijo mientras se acostaba en la cama y envolvía mi cintura con un brazo y me pegaba a su pecho.

"De nada"

"Buenas noches Nam" – Fue lo último que me dijo mientras me daba un suave beso en la cabeza.

"Igualmente Vanitas" – Fue lo último que le dije yo también antes de quedarme dormida en sus brazos.

* * *

**Bueno espero que les gustara este capítulo y me gustaría que me escribieran un review para saber que les pareció el primer encuentro amoroso, gracias por leer.**


	7. Chapter 7: ¿Algo esta pasando aquí?

**La saga de kingdom Hearts y sus personajes le pertenece a Square Enix y Disney, no a mí.**

**Capitulo 7: Aquí estaba** **pasando algo**

* * *

Los rayos del sol dieron directamente en mi cara haciendo que me despertara.

"**Uhhh, ¿Dónde estoy?"** – Pensé mientras me levantaba pero de repente sentí como algo me arrastraba y entonces recordé todo lo que había pasado toda la noche anterior – **"Así, es verdad dormí con Vanitas.., ahora que lo pienso, yo nunca me había comportado de esa forma" – **Pensé mientras recordaba lo que paso con Vanitas, ya que yo nunca fui una chica muy pasional a la hora de una relación, pero lo que ocurrió anoche creo que me hizo sentir viva otra vez , ya que desde que me mude a estas islas mi vida cambio de forma radical como no tenía a mis amigas me empecé a cerrar y deje de ser la chica extrovertida y alocada que una vez fue, incluso Olette me dijo que le preocupaba un poco ya que en las veces que ella me visito todo casi siempre era una locura con migo, Tamara y las demás amigas que yo tenía.

Mientras pensaba sentí como Vanitas me pegaba a su pecho así que decidí darme la vuelta para ver si se había despertado, pero al hacerlo vi que él seguía durmiendo y fue algo de lo que me quede embobada ya que se le veía tan tranquilo y hermoso – **"Tengo que recompensarle por todo lo que ha hecho por mi…, le voy a hacer el desayuno" – **Pensé mientras me levantaba de la cama duras penas debido a que el no me quería soltar, pero lo conseguí y pude salir de la habitación sin despertarlo.

* * *

Mientras bajaba a la primera planta de la casa pude mirar por las enormes ventanas que tenía que por fin la tormenta había pasado y todo volvía a la normalidad. Ya al llegar abajo fui directa a la cocina - **¿Vamos a ver?, ¿por dónde empiezo? – **Pensé mientras buscaba los alimentos en la nevera y la despensa - **¿Quién necesita tantos armarios en una cocina?** – Pensé algo frustrada intentando encontrar la maldita despensa – Ohhh…, aquí esta – Dije cuando por fin la encontré.

Me decidí por hacer huevos revueltos con tostadas ya que era algo fácil y rápido mientras preparaba todo para empezar a cocinar fui a buscar mi móvil en la habitación de invitas. Cuando lo mire vi que tenía como doce llamadas perdidas de Roxas – **Joder me olvide por completo de el** – Como no podía contarle todo lo ocurrido decidí mandarle un mensaje que me había quedado a dormir en casa de Olette y que no se preocupara que yo me encontraba bien y para no tener que lidiar con su interminable interrogatorio le desconecte la señal para que no me llegaran los mensajes, así que cogí los auriculares para escuchar música y distraerme.

Mientras cocinaba me puse a escuchar a todo volumen Your Body de Christina Aguilera y como me anime me puse a cantar también, de forma que estaba completamente metida en mi pequeño mundo hasta que sentí como dos fuertes brazos me envolvían por la cintura y sentía unos labios en mi mejilla que ya estaba ardiendo por el contacto.

"No tenias que molestarte en hacer esto"

"Pero yo si lo tengo que hacer, te lo debo por todo lo que hiciste por mi"

"Gracias Nam…. pero los dos tenemos que hablar"

"Si, lo sé"

"Pero mejor comamos primero"

"Buena idea" – Le dije mientras serbia la comida.

* * *

Después de comer yo me había cambiado y estaba preparada para irme pero cuando me iba a despedir lo vi vestido a él también esperándome.

"¿Qué haces vestido?"

"Te voy a llevar a tu casa"

"¿Cómo?"

"Pues que te voy a llevar a tu casa en mi coche para que no tengas que irte caminando" – Y tras decir esto me agarro de la muñeca y me llevo al garaje donde delante de mi apareció un deportivo de color negro y rojo – **"Lo que es la vida del rico"-** Pensé mientras él me abría la puerta para que yo entrar en el asiento del copiloto.

Cuando se subió y arranco el coche por poco no me muero con el ruido que hizo el maldito motor.

Tras salir de su casa el pregunto la dirección de mi casa y tras dársela puso la radio done escuchamos que las clases habían sido canceladas hasta el miércoles.

Después lo primero diez minutos callados él fue el que hablo.

"Bueno Nam tenemos que hablar"

"Si, tienes razón"

"Lo que paso anoche…, fue un error,… yo te presione"

"No Vanitas, tú no te puedes echarte toda la culpa, también fue mía"

"No Nam"

"Nada de no Nam Vanitas, Yo fui la que empezó con el estúpido juego de perseguirnos, así que si en alguien tiene toda la culpa soy yo" – Y tras decir eso pego un frenazo en seco al coche y gracias a que no había nadie en la calle para vernos. El me miro con una expresión de enfado en sus ojos que me asusto pero creo que al darse cuenta de ello lo suavizo.

"No voy a discutir contigo Nam, yo asumiré toda la culpa y se acabo"

"Está bien, pero podremos seguir siendo amigos" – Le dije con una gran cara de preocupación ya que yo no quería perder su amistad.

"Por supuesto pequeña" – Me dijo mientras ponía una mano sobre mi muslo que estaba desnudo debido a que llevaba puesto el peto de pantalón corto – "Ohhh, perdona" – Me dijo mientras estaba a punto de quitarme la mano, pero yo fui más rápida puse encima la mía impidiéndoselo.

"No pasa nada, puedes dejarla no me importa" – le dije mirando su expresión de preocupación.

"Segura"

"Si"

"Está bien" – Me dijo mientras dejaba la mano y con la otra conducía.

"**¿Por qué abre hecho eso?.., será que me gusta esta sensación" – **Pensé ya que él me acariciaba el muslo sin darse cuenta, solo con los ojos fijos en la carreteray aunque él no lo notara esas caricias me daban pequeñas descargas eléctricas que me encantaban.

"Bueno Nam ya hemos llegado"

"Gracias por traerme Vanitas"

"No pasa nada, por cierto el trabajo le llevo ya a clase que lo dejamos en mi casa"

"Entendido" – Le dije mientras me bajaba y cruzaba por delante de su coche y cuando estaba a punto de entra una idea apareció por mi cabeza – "Vanitas espera"

"¿Qué pasa?" – Me pregunto pero se quedo en estado de shock cuando esta vez fui yo la que lo pillo por sorpresa y le di un beso en la mejilla – "Adiós" y tras decir esto él se fue con una sonrisa en su rostro y yo me disponía a entrar pero sentí como si alguien me estuviera observando, así que mire para todo los lados pero nada – **"¿Qué mal rollo?"- **Pensé mientras entre lo antes posible a casa.

"Vaya todo está oscuro donde está el interruptor"

"¿Dónde estabas Naminé?" – Escuche dos voces detrás de mí que me hicieron pegar un enorme chillido que se debió escuchar por todos lados.

Mire para atrás y pude ver a Olette sentada en el sillón de lectura de papa con una lámpara encendida al lado – **"Que cliché de película" – **Pensé mientras recobraba el aliento pero lo que me llamo la atención es que la segunda voz no había sido imaginación mía, Olette tenía entre sus pierna un portátil y ese estaba una sesión de chat con Tamara, ella era la que había hablado pero cuando me fije mejor – **"¿Por qué Tam lleva un traje de doncella francesa?" – **Pensé mientas veía ese traje que dejaba poco a la imaginación.

* * *

"Bueno, ¿Dónde estabas Nam?" – Me pregunto Olette dejando el portátil encima de la mesita, parándose del sillón y mirándome fijamente – "Ya que Roxas llamo a mi casa preguntando por ti"

"**O no, estoy perdida" – **Pensé al ver a las de esa forma - **"Tendré que contarles todo"**

"A ¿Quién queremos engañar Olette?, dejemos todo ese teatro de las amigas enfadadas que preparamos hace un rato para cuando ella llegara" – dijo Tam mientras se empezaba a reír.

"Si tienes razón" – Dijo Olette riendo junto a ella por al ver mi expresión asustada.

"¡Fue todo una broma!" – Les grite muy enfadada.

"Pues claro que sí, pero valió la pena por ver tu cara" – Me respondió Olette sin parar de reír.

"Pues yo no le veo la gracia…, además ¿Cómo entraste en mi casa?

"La sexy pelirroja aquí presente le enseño a la señorita de pelo castaño como abrir una cerradura" – Me respondió Tam poniendo una pose de victoria.

"Y tu ¿Por qué llevas esa cosa puesta?"

"Créeme será mejor que no sepas la historia" – Me dijo Olette mientras se incorporaba a la conversación despues de su ataque de risa.

"Eso me basta y me sobra" – Le respondió mientras veía como mi querida amiga estaba tan orgullosa de la mierda que llevaba puesta.

"Bueno cambiando de tema, querida rubita empieza a contar por esa boquita todo lo que paso la noche anterior" – Me dijo Tam mientras bebía lo que creo que es café.

"Si coincido con la pelirroja guara, empieza a contar" – Me dijo Olette mientras se sentaba en el sofá de papa y ponía el portátil en mejor ángulo para que Tam también tuviera buena visión de todo lo que ocurría.

"Pues…., chicas…., veréis" – Le dije mientras me rascaba la nuca – "**¿Qué hago?..., ¿Se los cuento?..., ¡Dios no se! – **Pensaba muy frustrada.

"Nami es para hoy" – Me dijo Olette.

"**Que demonio se lo diré lo más rápido posible y ya" – **"Pues chicas bese a Vanitas" – Les dije en un rápido grito.

* * *

Y de repente todo ocurrió muy rápido vi como Olette grito un tremendo que y se caía del sillón porque al saltar de la impresión este se movió y callo de culo contra el piso mientras que Tam por lo que pude ver ella seguía bebiendo su café mientras observaba y cuando dije la noticia ella abrió los ojos que por poco no se le salían de la órbita y escupió todo el café que estaba bebiendo contra la pantalla del portátil porque se atraganto.

"¿Chicas estáis bien?" – Les pregunte tras acabar esa escena tan ridícula que hicieron y que era digna de grabar.

"Mi culo" – Se quejo Olette mientras se paraba y se frotaba el culo por el dolor.

"¡Mi portátil! ¡Que me costó mucho dinero! ¡Y ahora está hecho una completa mierda! – Gritaba Tam como una histérica.

"Lo tomare como un rotundo no"

"Tú crees" – Me gritaron las dos al mismo tiempo.

"Vale, vale, no hace falta que os pongáis así" – Les dije levantando las manos enforna de defensa.

"Bueno para pagar lo de mi portátil y lo del culo de Olette, Nam Nam empieza a contar" – Me dijo Tam apareciendo otra vez delante de la cámara.

"Pfffff, está bien tomad asiento" – Les dije resignada.

* * *

Y así fue les conté todo absolutamente sobre lo ocurrido la noche anterior sin omitir nada del encuentro nocturno en la habitación de Vanitas. Cuando termine espere un momento a que para que procesaran todo.

"Bueno ¿Qué les parece?" – Les pregunte.

"¡Sí!... Nam por fin le va a dar la patada a Roxas ¿Dónde están mis…. – Tam me gritaba con alegría pero yo le detuve.

"Nada de pompones Tam"

"Aguafiestas – Me dijo mientras se cruzaba de brazos e hinchaba los mofletes como una niña pequeña.

"Oye Nam y has pensado en contráeselo a Roxas, el debería saber la verdad" – Me dijo Olette.

"No puedo Olette, le rompería el corazón" – Le dije mientras mi voz se empezaba a quebrar y las lagrimas a salir.

"Hey Nam Nam relájate no pasa nada, si nos dijiste que el tema con el ti del nombre raro está solucionado pues ya está, además esta que eta junto a mi te guardaremos el secreto, verdad Olette – Le dijo Tam.

"Tam tiene razón, para eso están las amigas" – Me dijo Olette mientras agarraba el portátil y me abrazaba con él para que de alguna forma Tamara también participara.

Mientras estábamos abrazándonos empecé a sentir algo vibra entonces me di cuenta de que alguien me estaba llamando.

"Chicas Roxas me está llamando, ¿Qué hago?"

"Pues contéstale estará preocupado por ti" – Me dijo Olette.

"Está bien"

"Vete a la cocina, hay tendrás mas intimidad" – Termino de agregar Olette

"Entendido, ya vuelvo chicas" - Y tras decirle esto me fui a la cocina y conteste.

"Nami eres tú, por fin contestas" – Dijo dando n enorme suspiro de alivio – "¿Por qué no me has llamado desde la tormenta? ¿Te encuentras bien?"

"**Le quiero, pero estos interrogatorios que hace me estresan un montón" – **"Roxas cariño estoy bien, no te preocupes por mi" – Le dije pero me interrumpió enseguida.

"¿Cómo quieres que no me preocupe por ti?..., eres mi novia Naminé…, además que clase de novio seria si no lo hiciera"

"**Pues si no te preocuparas tanto…, serias un novio menos agobiante" – **"Esta bien lo entiendo, pero tú sabes que yo se me cuidar sola"

"Lo sé, pero... es solo que me preocupa lo que te pueda pasar"

"Yo también lo sé, pero tienes que aprender a no agobiarte tanto"

"Está bien, por cierto, tú me mandaste un mensaje esta mañana diciéndome que te habías quedado en casa de Olette"

"Si tienes razón"

"Y ¿Qué tal la pasaron?"

"**Y ¿Qué le digo yo ahora?..., tengo que inventarme algo rápido o sospechara"** – "Pues hicimos cosas de chicas" – **"Perfecto" – **Pensémientras me felicitaba a mí misma.

"Me alegro…, por cierto tú no tienes ¿Qué contarme nada mas?"

"Pues no se Roxas…., es ¿Qué ocurre algo malo?" – Le pregunte muy intrigada por esa pregunta que no venía a cuento.

"No nada.., no te preocupes tonterías mías"

"De acuerdo" – Le respondí sin que su respuesta me terminara de convencer, además creo que note como si en su voz hubiera tristeza – "Roxas cariño ¿te encuentras bien?"

"Si por supuesto Nam que estoy bien…, además ¿quieres ir al cine?, que hace tiempo que no vamos juntos"

"Me parece bien, estaré como en una hora en tu casa"

"Genial, te quiero cariño"

"Adiós Nami"

"Adiós Roxas, te quiero"

"Bueno hora de decirle todo esto a las chicas" – Dije para mí misma mientras caminaba de vuelta a la sala.

* * *

**Unos minutos antes.**

"Chicas Roxas me está llamando, ¿Qué hago?"

"Pues contéstale estará preocupado por ti" – Me dijo Olette.

"Está bien"

"Vete a la cocina, hay tendrás mas intimidad" – Termino de agregar Olette

"Entendido, ya vuelvo chicas"

"Bueno Tam, ya que estamos solas creo que no has dado toda tu opinión sobre lo ocurrido"

"Pues claro que no la he dado toda monada.., además que quieres que le diga a Nam…, Mira Nam aunque tú no estés de acuerdo con lo que acabas de hacer yo si… ¡Vamos a emborracharnos para celebrarlo!..., ves no creo que sea la mejor respuesta"

"Si tienes razón"

"Pero Olette tu y yo sabemos muy bien que esa relación fracasara tarde o temprano"

"Ya lo sé Tamara, pero nosotras dos no podemos hacer nada"

"Pues….."

"Nada de interferir en la relación con tus contactos Tamara…, acuérdate que lo aclaramos cuando nos enteramos que ellos dos eran pareja"

"Pero es que…."

"Pero es que nada…, y no pongas esa cara de niña pequeña enfadada"

"Aguafiestas"

"Pues lo seré, pero ya sabes que Naminé es mayorcita para cuidarse de sí misma"

"Lo sé.., pero es que no puedo evitar preocuparme por ella…, tu más que nadie sabes que las dos somos como hermanas"

"Claro que lo sé, pero tenemos que dejar que Naminé haga esto por si sola y además Roxas es mi amigo y tu sabes lo que me cuesta tener que mentirle…, se me nota enseguida en la cara"

"Si tienes razón no es que seas muy buena mentirosa"

"Gracias"

"De nada"

"Sabes que tu sinceridad a veces duele"

"Lo sé, pero yo soy así"

"Bueno cambiando de tema, si Nami se equivoca sabe muy bien que tu y yo estaremos ahí para ella"

"Así se dice Olette.., pero por favor cuida de ella sabes lo que le ha pasado y tengo miedo de que le vuelva a pasar"

"Por supuesto que cuidare de ella"

"Bien.., además…, tengo otro encargo para ti"

"Está bien pero por favor no pongas esa cara de genio del mal que da mucho miedo"

"Lo siento"

"Gracias y ¿Cuál es ese encargo?"

"Pues quiero que me averigües toda la información que puedas de el tío ese… ¿cómo era que se llamaba?.., así Vanitas.., pues eso averíguame toda la información que puedas sobre ese chico y también de que me informes de todo lo que ocurre"

"Entendido "

"Así se dice Olette, ahora tu y yo somos como espías"

"Mola"

"Ya te digo"

"Adiós Roxas, te quiero"

"Hay Tam, que ya viene"

"Pues a disimular coño"

* * *

Al entrar en la sala vi a las chicas hablar de no sé qué cosa por lo que no les preste mucha importancia.

"Chicas, ya hable con Roxas"

"Entonces no sospecha nada" – Me dijo Olette.

"Si, además viene a buscarme para que vallamos al cine, así que tengo que arreglarme"

"¡Pues vamos directas al armario a hora mismo!" – Me grito Tam muy entusiasmada.

"Como se nota que te encanta la ropa" – Le dijo Olette mientras se paraba del sofá y me seguía a mi habitación.

"Es mi pasión"

* * *

Ya llevamos un rato mientras Tam le decía a Olette que rebuscara en mi armario en busca de algo bonito mientras que a mí me había mandado a maquillarme.

"Joder Nam Nam, cuando valla de visita tengo que renovarte el armario" – Me dijo mientras Olette le encellaba una camisa y ella le decía que no.

"Mira Olette eso es perfecto"

"Tienes razón, Venga Nam cámbiate" – Me dijo mientras me pasaba la ropa.

"Simplemente perfecta" – Me dijeron Olette y Tam a la vez.

Mientras ellas veían con orgullo su creación, yo miraba va ropa que llevaba puesta, que eran unos jeans azules que se pegaban a mi cuerpo y me marcaba la figura, una camisa que son de tela un poco transparente de color blanco y con estampados de pequeñas estrella de color negro y para que quedara mejor Tam escogió un sujetador de color negro de encaje y por ultimo unos tacones negros de plataforma de quince centímetros – **suerte que se caminar con esto porque si no me como el piso **– Pensé mientras veía mi maquillaje que era sencillo solo un poco de delineador negro y ya está.

"Ves que guapa estas" – Me dijo Olette pero fue interrumpida por el timbre.

"Ese debe ser Roxas lo mejor será bajar ya" – Le dije a las chicas mientras cogía mi móvil y mi cartera y lo metía todo en mi pequeño bolso.

* * *

Cuando abrí la puerta vi como los ojos de Roxas por poco no se salen de las orbitas.

"Wau Naminé esta fantástica" – Me dijo mientras me daba un beso fugaz en los labios.

"Gracias"

"Oye Nam yo ya me voy… Ohhh, hola Roxas"

"Hola Olette, ¿Cómo estás?"

"Bien gracias, bueno no los interrumpo mas adiós y disfruten de su cita"

"Gracias" – Le dijimos los dos a la vez.

"Bueno Roxas dime ¿Qué peli vamos a ver? – Le pregunte mientras cerraba la puerta de mi casa y nos dirigíamos a su coche.

"Pensé que podíamos ir a ver El Llanero Solitario, ¿te parece bien?"

"Si me encanta" – Le dije mientras entrabamos en el coche – **"Como no Roxas sabe que a mí me encantan las películas de aventura" – **Pensé mientras ya llevábamos poco rato en la carretera.

"Oye Nam ¿te enteraste sobre lo de las clases?"

"Si es un alivio tener un poco más de tiempo"

Y así fue el resto del camino, solo con conversaciones de lo más normales, sus ojos fijos en la carretera y los míos viendo por la ventana los edificios que por las ventanas emitían luz amarilla y que no hacían más que recordarme a los ojos de Vanitas haciendo que solo pensara en el.

Al fin llegamos al centro comercial, mientras Roxas asía la cola para comprar las entradas yo fui a comprar palomitas.

"Hey Nam, ya tengo las entradas"

"Y yo las palomitas y los refrescos"

"Genial, venga entremos ya para ver la peli" – Me dijo mientras me agarraba la muñeca y me ayudaba con las cosas.

* * *

Para mi gusto la película estuvo genial, Roxas y yo habíamos ido a cenar y sin darme cuenta ya estaba de vuelta en mi casa – **"Que rápido paso todo"**

"Me gusto mucho pasar el día hoy contigo" – Me dijo Roxas mientras me acompañaba a la puerta.

"A mí también Roxas"

"Oye Nam…, tu sabes que puedes confiar en mi verdad" – Me dijo mientras me agarraba de la barbilla para que lo mirara.

"Si, por supuesto que lo se Roxas pero a ¿Qué viene eso ahora?"

"Nada, dolo tonterías mías"

"Roxas ¿te ocurre algo?" – Le dije muy preocupada.

"Tranquila, no me pasa nada" – Me dijo mientras me acariciaba el pelo.

"Seguro"

"Seguro, además Nam sabes que te amo verdad"

"Por supuesto que lo sé" – Y tras decirle eso, hizo algo que me pillo por sorpresa.

Cuando me di cuenta el me estaba besando, pero no de la forma dulce de siempre, este era de necesidad como si tuviera miedo de perderme ya que había colocado sus manos alrededor de mi cabeza y cintura, como si no me quisiera soltar. Por suerte me soltó por falta de aire.

"Roxas ¿estás bien? ¿Qué ha sido eso?

"Nada, solo que echaba de menos besarte" – Y tras decir esto me volvió a besar, pero esta vez yo me adelante e hice al algo que lo pillo por sorpresa ya que metí mi lengua en su boca dándole un beso con legua como el que me había dado con Vanitas, pero de repente se separo.

"¿Dónde has aprendido eso?" – Me pregunto con los ojos abiertos

"En ningún lado" – Mentí – "Solo quería probar algo nuevo, es ¿Qué no te gusto?"

"No está mal, solo que es extraño…, bueno Nam es mejor que me valla"

"Bueno, entonces buenas noches" – Le dije mientras le daba un dulce beso antes de despedirme.

Cuando entre en mi casa fui directa a ducharme y a cambiarme ya que los tacones me estaban matando. Despues de todo eso me acosté en mi cama y lo último que pensé antes de dormirme es que aquí estaba pasando algo que no sabía que era y tenía que ver con Roxas.

* * *

**Bueno espero que les gustara. Sé que hace mucho que no actualizo pero las clases del bachillerato me tienen muy liado últimamente con que nos están preparando para la universidad, pero de todos modos pienso seguir con la historia. Además se me ha ocurrido otra historia diferente que creo que les va a gustar pero que no empezare a publicar hasta que esta historia este más continuada o acabada. Espero que comenten.**


	8. Chapter 8: La playa

**La saga de kingdom Hearts y sus personajes le pertenece a Square Enix y Disney, no a mí.**

**Capitulo 8: La playa.**

Ya habían pasado casi nueve meses desde lo ocurrido con Vanitas, por suerte para los dos no habíamos mencionado nada de lo ocurrido y nuestra amistad había mejorado tanto, que nos habíamos convertido en grandes amigos, pero ojala pudiera decir lo mismo de mi relación con Roxas, ya que durante todo este tiempo solo había hecho más que empeorar debido a que como yo me había hecho muy buena amiga de Vanitas, el se ponía celoso cada vez que yo estaba cerca de él y sabía perfectamente que si lo mío con Roxas quería que volviera a la normalidad, tendría que sacar a Vanitas de mi vida. Pero quitando todo esos problemas del medio, lo mejor era que en menos de una semana me iba a graduar con todos mis amigos y la otra mejor parte seria, que volveré a Nueva York con mi madre, mis amigas y Tam, y también que Olette se vendría a vivir conmigo, ya que pudimos convencer a sus padres de que la dejaran estudiar allá y pues ellos estuvieron pensando y al final dijeron que si, porque sería una experiencia fantástica según ellos y mi madre no se negó. Así que ella junto a Tam y a mí estudiaría allá y para mejorar las cosas, Sora había planeado un día en la playa para celebrarlo.

**"Bueno ya estoy lista"** - Pensé al verme en el espejo, ya que llevaba puesto un bikini blanco con un montón de salpicaduras de colores, encima de eso tenía puesto un short de jean, una camisa amarilla fluorescente con la palabra peace y el símbolo y que me llegaba por arriba del ombligo y unas sandalias lilas. Mientras me miraba el sonido de mi móvil me saco de mis pensamientos - **"¿Quien será?"** - Pensé mientras contestaba.

"Diga"

"Hola Nami, soy yo Olette"

"Hola Olette"

"Mira te llamaba para decirte que como las dos vamos al mismo lugar, te parece bien si paso por tu casa y vamos las dos juntas"

"Por supuesto que sí, no hacía falta que lo preguntarás"

"Genial, estaré hay en quince minutos"

"Bien"

"Adiós Nam"

"Adiós Olette"

* * *

Efectivamente fue así, Olette ya había llegado en quince minutos, como se notaba que le gustaba ser puntal.

"Lista Naminé"

"Claro que sí" - Le dije mientras cerraba la puerta de mi casa y me dirigía hacia donde me estaba esperando. Olette llevaba puesto una camiseta blanca que le llegaba hasta el ombligo con la cara de un tigre y la palabra "WILD" en negro, un short que parecía una sandía y unas sandalias negras muy sencillas.

"No te parece genial que en nada ya nos vayamos a graduar Nam"

"Si la verdad que sí, pero lo mejor también será que dentro de nada estaremos en Nueva York"

"Tienes razón, aunque me da pena dejar a todos nuestros amigos" - Me dijo Olette un poco triste.

"Pero ve el lado positivo de las cosas, en vacaciones podrás venir a verlos y también volverás a ver a ese chico que te tiene loquita" - Le dije mientras veía como se ponía roja y yo intentaba no reírme.

"Naminé no digas eso, además sabes que lo nuestro es imposible"

"Por favor Olette no montes un drama a lo Romeo y Julieta, que solo es un año mayor que tu y..." - pero ella no me dejo terminar.

"Y nada Nam, que él no siente lo mismo que yo siento por él"

"Que si Olette, que no seas cabezota, que si tu vieras todas las indirectas tan directas - Le dije haciendo un gesto de entre comillas - que te hace Riku y de la que todos nos damos cuenta, sabrías que tu a él lo tienes babeando por ti"

"Ni de coña Nami, que si yo le gustara de verdad, me habría pedido que fuera su pareja en el baile del eclipse que se celebra en Villa Crepúsculo, cuándo fuimos de vacaciones"

"Pues claro que te lo iba a pedir, pero Hayner se le adelanto"

"¿Encerio?" - Me dijo con un brillo en sus ojos.

"Por supuesto, si lo hubieras visto como se puso cuando se entero de que Hayner ya te lo había pedido, estaba tan cabreado que lo único que quería hacer era ir y partirle la cara"

"Bueno mejor será dejar este tema a un lado, que dentro de poco él y yo estaremos separados por un océano"

"Está bien" - Le dije dando un enorme suspiro -** "Dios, en ocaciones Olette puede ser tan cabezota"**

* * *

Y así tras haber dejado a un lado el tema del amor prohibido de Olette, nos pusimos a hablar sobre temas como si ya habíamos comprado el vestido de la graduación, de lo emocionada que estaba por conocer Manhattan y demás cosas. De forma que sin darnos cuenta ya habíamos llegado al muelle de las islas, donde vimos que Riku nos estaba esperando en la lancha de sus padres.

"Hola señoritas" - Nos dijo él mientras nos ayudaba a subir a la lancha'

"Hola Riku" - Le dijimos las dos mientras subíamos.

"Olette que guapa estas hoy"

"Gra- Gra- Gracias" - Le dijo Olette toda roja.

**"Que buena pareja harían" -** Pensé mientras le daba un pequeño codazo, como diciendo que yo tenía razón, pero a lo que ella respondió con una cara de que no diga ni una palabra.

"Hey Riku, ¿no falta nadie más?"

"No Nam, ya todos están allá, vosotras eran las ultimas que faltaban"

"Ahhh, Ok"

"Incluso Ventus llevo a un amigo suyo" - Nos dijo mientras arrancaba la lancha para ir hacia donde estaban los demás.

**"¿Quién podrá ser ese amigo?" -** Pensé mientras centraba mi vista en el océano y Olette se sentaba al lado mío.

* * *

Ya habíamos llegado a la isla y una vez la lancha cerca de la arena, Olette y yo dimos un salto para bajar de la lancha hacia la playa. Una vez en tierra firme vida que Riku estaba cogiendo un montón de bolsas, seguro que con comida.

"Déjame ayudarte Riku"

"No Nam, tu y Olette id con los demás, que están un poco más allá" - Nos dijo señalando el lugar.

"Está bien" - Le dijo Olette a Riku mientras que me agarraba del brazo y tiraba de mi a toda velocidad y sin dejarme la oportunidad de discutir con Riku por bien quien llevaba las bolsas.

"¡ Olette frena un poco!" - Le dije mientras clavaba mis talones en la arena para frenarla - ¿pero que te ocurre?

"Me ocurre que no puedo estar más cerca de Riku, porque perezco un manojo de nervios"

"Ahhh, así que era eso, si quieres no me despego de ti en todo momento para que no te quedes a solas con él"

"Me parece bien, ahora vamos a buscar a los demás"

No tardamos mucho, ya que la cantidad de gritos que se oían, hicieron que los encontráramos rápidamente. Al llegar vimos a todas las chicas reunidas en un lado y en otro a los chicos jugando fútbol - **" Que raro". **Kairi llevaba un bikini rosa oscuro con estampado de lunares negros, Aqua otro parecido pero en azul marino, Xion un amarillo sin tirantes y con estampado de corazones blancos. Entre los chicos, que todos llevaban el típico bañador de surfista que llegaba hasta las rodillas, el de Sora era negro con líneas rojas y amarillas, el de Roxas era de cuadros negros y blancos, el de Ventus verde con flores blancas, el de Terra entre un marrón y bronce, el de Axel rojo y ahora que lo pienso el de Riku es azul marino con rallas blancas a los lados.

Mientras mirábamos a todos sentí un fuerte codazo en mis costillas que provenía de Olette.

"Ahhh..., Olette ¿pero qué coño te pasa? - "¡**Dios como duele!"**

"Nam, mira hacia allá" - Me dijo señalando hacia los chicos y pude ver a otro que no había contado antes.

"**No me jodas, ese es Vanitas" **- Que llevaba puesto un bañador de surfista igual que el de los demás, pero el suyo llegaba hasta la mitad del muslo y era negro con calaveras blancas.

* * *

"**Joder..., ¿Y qué hago ahora?, porque aunque allá estado con el durmiendo en la misma cama, me da un poco de vergüenza estar en bikini delante de él, ya que digamos que con el bikini siempre enseñas más de lo que debes" -** Pensé hasta que me pude fijar mejor en su cuerpo bien formado y que aunque no lo quiera admitir me dejo embobada.

"¡Olette, Naminé! Por aquí" - Escuche como nos llamaba y como todo el mundo paraba lo que estaba haciendo, para centrase en nosotras.

Así que sin más que hacer fuimos hacia donde estaban y una ola de "como estas" y " hola" nos invadieron.

"Hola amor" - Me dijo Roxas mientras me besaba y agarraba por la cintura.

"Hola Naminé" - Me dijo Vanitas con cierto tono de rabia, por lo que Roxas acababa de hacer.

"Ohhh, Ven mira, Riku trae la comida" - Le decía Sora a Ventus y vida como los dos corrían como unos completos locos a por la comida que traía Riku.

Todo nos empezamos a reír por la pelea y gritos que se formo entre Riku con los otros dos por la comida.

* * *

Y así estuvimos un rato hablando, riendo y hablando sobre la graduación, hasta que a Axel se le ocurrió la brillante idea de que fuéramos al agua y por la cual me puse muy nerviosa, ya que digamos que iba a estar con no mucha ropa cubriendo mi cuerpo delante de Vanitas.

Tuve que decirme a quitármelo súper rápido para no tener que ponerme más nerviosa y cuando me fije por el rabillo del ojo, si me estaba mirando y que estaba sonrojado. Cuando mire hacia delante vi que Olette estaba también en bikini, el suyo era de un estampado tribal azteca de triángulos rosa y morado con líneas de color verde separando el estampado y también como Riku que estaba detrás de ella la miraba y literalmente babeaba.

"Olette vamos" - Le dije mientras la agarraba de la muñeca y sin dejarla a responder corrí arrastrándola en dirección al agua, donde de un solo golpe entramos - **" Mierda, mierda y mierda, que frío esta esto"**

Cuando todos ya estábamos dentro del agua, nos empezamos a divertir, ya que nos tirábamos agua, saca amos fotos ya que el móvil que me compro mi padre por graduarme era un Xperia Z1 y como se podía meter en el agua, pues estuvimos sacándonos un montón de fotos de las cuales tenía ya con casi todos.

"Naminé" - me llamo nada más salir del agua.

"Ahhh, dime Vanitas"

"Saquémonos una foto las dos juntos" - me dijo mientras se acercaba a mí.

"Está bien, pero ¿Y los demás?" - Le pregunte ya que vi que solo estábamos nosotros dos.

"Se fueron ya a la orilla, porque Riku iba a sacar la comida"

"Está bien, venga vamos a sacarnos la foto" - Le dije mientras me colocaba a un lado suyo - " A de tres"

"Bien" - Me respondió

Y cuando termine la cuenta los dos nos hundimos, pero sin esperármelo, el coloco una mano en mi mejilla y unió sus labios con los míos justo en el momento que apreté el botón y el móvil saco la foto.

Una vez fuera del agua, me quede mirando la foto sin decir una palabra, en la pantalla se veía nuestros labios unidos, él con sus ojos cerrados disfrutándolo y yo con los ojos abiertos y aunque no lo quiera admitir, también lo disfrute.

"Vamos" - Me dijo él.

"¿Cómo?" - Le dije entre una mezcla de nervios y vergüenza.

"Con los demás" - Me dijo mientras cogía mi mano y me llevaba con los demás.

* * *

Ya llevábamos un rato en la playa, todos nos encontrábamos sentados bajo las sombrillas tras haber terminado de comer, pero mientras todos reían y se divertían contado anécdotas y demás cosas mi mente solo dejaba de pensar en lo ocurrido.

"**¿Por qué habrá hecho una cosa así?..., se suponía que hace nueve meses dejamos todo esto aclarado…, pero ¿Por qué me ha vuelto a besar?..., ¡ Joder que confundida estoy! No digo que no me gustara el beso…., pero…, pero…, no se"**

Mientras seguía con mi dilema mental una voz chillona y que conocía perfectamente me saco de mis pensamientos al igual que hizo que los demás se callaran – **"No me jodas, joder pero quien la invito"**

"Yuju chicos" – Nos dijo Selphie con su típico tono chillón que no hacía más que estresarme a cada momento que la escuchaba.

Vi como venía con sus otros dos mejores amigos, Wakka y Tidus, que para ser sincera me caían bien aunque no los conocía muy bien me caían mejor que la tía esa. Mire primero a Olette quien me miro con una cara de que no tenía ni idea de lo que pasaba hasta que Kairi hablo.

"Hey Selphie ven"- le dijo Kairi mientras se levantaba para ir junto a ella.

Está bien no puedo culpar a Kairi por invitarla, ella y la otra tienen más amistad que Kairi y yo. Así que no la culpo.

"Hola chicos" – Nos dijo nada más llegar con Kairi y todo el mundo le respondía lo mismo, incluso yo aunque solo fuera por educación.

"Perdón por llegar tarde, es que Selphie no se terminaba de decidir con el bikini" – Nos dijo Wakka mientras se sentaba en la arena junto a Tidus y Selphie junto a Kairi, que se encontraba justo al lado mío – **"Que suerte tengo"**

"Oye a ti no te conozco, ¿Cómo te llamas?" – Le pregunto Selphie a Vanitas.

"Vanitas" – Le dijo el sin prestarle mucha atención.

"Bonito nombre" – Le dijo mientras se agarraba un mechón de pelo y empezaba a darle vueltas y seguía haciendo preguntas mientras en pocas palabras babeaba por él.

"**Como siga aquí voy a vomitar del asco" – **Pensé mientras me levantaba, pero Roxas me cogió de la muñeca.

"¿A dónde vas?

"Voy a dar un paseo, ya vengo"

"Te acompaño" – ME dijo mas en orden que en pregunta.

"No hace falta" – Le dije mientras lo empujaba de los hombros sentándolo y dando le un beso en los labios.

"¿Seguro?"

"Si solo es un paseo, ¿Olette me acompañas?"

"Por supuesto" – Me dijo mientras se paraba.

"Enseguida volvemos" – Les dije los demás.

"No pasa nada, tomate todo el tiempo que necesites Naminé" – Me dijo Selphie con un tono de preocupación tan falso, que hizo que me hirviera la sangre.

* * *

Ya llevábamos un rato caminado en silencio hasta que Olette hablo.

"Sinceramente, pensé que le volverías a pegar cuando te dijo eso en ese tono"

"Que va Olette, eso fue una cosa que no voy a volver a repetir en mi vida"

"Pues me acuerdo que todos los del grupo se quedaron en blanco cuando le mandaste aquella cachetada"

"Si me acuerdo perfectamente" – Le dije mientras me reía junto a ella.

Pues es verdad, tuve una pelea con Selphie no hará más de un año. Yo soy una persona muy tranquila y todo eso, que sus padres le enseñaron a que las cosas no se deben arreglar con peleas sino con palabras, pero es que desde muy pequeña incluso antes de mudarme, esa niña se metía conmigo a cada rato que podía, pero yo nunca le prestaba atención, por una parte porque me daba igual y otra porque como ella y Kairi son muy buenas amigas tenía miedo de perder su amistad por culpa de esa. Pero la cosa no termino hay, durante el tiempo que venía a visitar a mi padre ella seguía fastidiándome. Pero el año pasado cuando vine a visitar a mi papa y mis amigos organizaron una reunión es esta isla me acuerdo que en vez de meterse conmigo, fue a meterse con Olette y ahí sí que yo no me calle, porque conmigo no me importaba, pero con mi amiga si y me acurdo que le cante las cuarenta y ella respondió diciendo algo que no me acuerdo muy bien pero que me cabreo tanto y luego empezó a reírse con sus otras amigas de mi y Olette haciendo que ella se pusiera a llorar y lo que recuerdo fue que me recogí el pelo en un moño. Y cuando me di cuenta me encontraba al otro lado de la isla con Olette, Ventus y Sora agarrándome y con un fuerte dolor en los nudillos. Cuando me relaje ellos me dijeron que fui a decir a Selphie que me repitiera lo que me había dicho a la cara y cuando me lo dijo le mande una cachetada; y que al parecer la cosa no termino hay porque ella se me tiro encima a pegarme pero que con facilidad me la quite de encima y cuando me iba dar yo le mande un puñetazo en toda la cara. También me acuerdo de que Sora y Ventus me preguntaron donde aprendí a pelear y yo les respondí que en Nueva York mi amiga Grace me dijo un día que fuera a entrenar con ella para aprender kick boxing, pero solo aprendí lo básico. Además también que cuando llegue a Nueva York, no sé como Tam se había enterado pero tenía una tarta que ponía "_**Felicidades por tu primera pelea", **_además también me acuerdo que invite a come a Grace por ensayarme algo que nunca creí que me serviría. Y además cuando fue la pelea me acuerdo que le dije a Kairi que fuera con ella, que no se pusiera de mi lao, porque aunque me cueste decirlo, Kairi y Selphie tiene más amistad que ella y yo, pero ella me dijo que se cabreo tanto con Selphie que le dio un ultimátum donde si ella se volvía meter conmigo o con cualquiera de otro de sus amigos esa amistad se acabaría, a lo que Selphie tuvo que aceptar.

"Oye Nam, te parece si regresamos ya"

"Si vamos Olette"

* * *

Cuando llegamos me entere que Roxas y Ventus tuvieron que ir a su casa un momento y que Riku los había llevado, pero me fije en que alguien faltaba.

"¿Dónde está Vanitas?

"Creo que esta por allá" - me señalo Sora.

"Bueno voy a buscarlo" – ya que durante todo mi paseo había encontrado el valor necesario para encararlo.

Una vez cuando llegue hay me puse a mirar a ver si lo encontraba y cuando lo encontré sentí como me quede petrificada, lo vi a él pero se encontraba con Selphie y los dos se estaban besando.

Lo siguiente que recuerdo era correr lejos de ahí con las lagrimas corriendo por mi mejillas, estaba dolida y enfadada conmigo misma, ya que si después de nueve meses me había mentalizado de que solo era un amigo, nada más, ¿Por qué me importaba que se besara con otra?"

* * *

Ya había atardecido, todos nos habíamos vestido, los chicos solo se pusieron las camisas y las chicas como los bikinis ya se había secado, pues nos pusimos la ropa encima. Todos estábamos hablando y comiendo hasta que Axel y Roxas, que ya había vuelto, se pusieron a discutir y al final no sé porque Axel tropezó y me tiro un vaso de refresco encima.

"Ohhh, lo siento mucho Nam, no era mi intención" – Se estaba disculpando conmigo.

"No pasa nada, traje otra camisa de repuesto por si pasaba una cosa así" – le dije cortante, ya que no estaba de muy buen humor.

Así que fui a donde estaban las cosas a por mí mochila, pero cuando fui a coger la camisa me puse toda roja – **"¿Pero que hace esta camisa aquí?…, genial seguro que me confundí al cogerla, pero que vergüenza ponérmela delante de todos…, Ahhh no me queda otra" – **Y tras decirlo me la puse.

Cuando volví con los demás todo el mundo se me quedo mirándome y vi como algunos de los chicos entre ellos Vanitas se sonrojaban**.**

"Ehhh, Nam y ¿esa camisa? – Me pregunto Xion.

"Fue este verano, que a Tamara se le metió en la cabeza que quería imitar a Miley Cyrus en We Can't Stop con los de los osos de peluche gigantes, así que nos ves a mí, a ella y a otras amigas bailando como en el video con los oso de peluche gigantes en la espalda, con los pantalones de pitillo negro de las cremalleras doradas a los lados y esta camisa igual a la otra que me mojo Axel pero en rosa fluorescente que pone "I LOVE TWERK" en letras blancas" – Les dije lo más rápido posible para evitar la vergüenza.

"Bueno saberlo" – Me dijo Olette.

"Hey chicos que os parece si jugamos a verdad o reto" – Dijo Ventus intentando disminuir toda la tención que había en el ambiente.

"A mí me parece buena idea" – Dijo Selphie – "Y creo que a todos también les parece buena idea, ¿verdad chicos?"

"Si" – Dijeron todos – **"Aquí hay gato encerrado"**

* * *

Y así estuvimos un rato, tuve que reconocer que el juego fue divertido, ya que los chicos normalmente elegían reto para hacerse los mas machos pero no se esperaba que los retos fueran tan humillantes, ya que en lo que llevábamos de rato Axel había quedado con la cara maquillada, Sora se había tenido que poner un sujetador en la cabeza y Riku con coletas.

"Muy bien, me toca a mí" – Dijo Selphie – "Naminé, ¿verdad o reto?"

"**Vaya que sorpresa" – **"Verdad" – Le dije ya que no tenía ganas de pasar ningún ridículo para entretenerla.

"Muy bien déjame que piense" – Dijo con una sonrisa tan falsa que me estaba dando ganas de vomitar – "Ahhh ya esta, ¿Naminé en tu vida alguna vez has besado a una chica?" – Y cuando dijo esa pregunta todo el mundo se puso a mirarla con cara de enfado.

"Selphie" – Le dijo Kairi con enfado.

"Nam no hace falta que contestes" – Me dijo Aqua, mientras fulminaba a Selphie con la mirada.

"Pues claro que tiene que contestar, ella eligió verdad y pues tiene que decirlo" – Dijo ella.

"No, no tiene" – Le dijo Roxas también fulminándola.

Y mientras todo el mundo me estaba defendiendo, yo lo único que hice fue mirar a Olette como diciéndole contesto y ella como diciendo tu díselo.

"Si" – Entonces se hizo un enorme silencio y todo el mundo se me quedo mirando y algunos con la boca abierta, eran Sora, Ventus, Axel y Roxas que no lo disimulaban.

"¿Cómo? – Me dijo Kairi con cara de qué coño está pasando aquí.

"Pues eso que si he besado a una chica, ni que fuera para tanto"

"¡Como que no es para tanto! Pero ¿Dónde, cómo y cuándo? – Me dijo Kairi en esa lluvia de preguntas que todo el mundo iba a decir pero ella se adelanto.

"No penséis mal, además eso ocurrió hace como dos años antes de mi relación con Roxas" – Puntualice – "Y pues bueno, no me acuerdo muy bien con quien fue"

"Fue con Tamara" – Añadió Olette y todo el mundo se la quedo mirando, como diciendo tu estuviste hay.

"Así, ya me acuerdo, es verdad, pues os lo voy a contar para que salgáis de dudas" – Les dije y todo el mundo asintió.

"Pues fue en las vacaciones de verano, Olette ya había venido, ocurrió la semana después de acabar los exámenes que todas las chicas nos arreglamos y nos fuimos de fiesta a una discoteca que había hay. Me acuerdo que estaba un poco piripi, porque había bebido unas copas de más de la cuenta y había un chico que no paraba de decir que quería bailar conmigo y pues yo educadamente le dije que no y lo perdí de vista. Pero el volvió a aparecer al rato después y aunque le digiera que no seguía, hasta que acabe diciéndole que no podía porque mi novia era muy celosa – Y todo el mundo se me quedo mirando todavía más sorprendido – Si, le dije eso no me miréis así, entonces el me dijo que eso era mentira, que no era verdad, hasta que se acerco Tamara si pedírselo y le dije que a que era verdad, que ella era mi novia y que era muy celosa, solo para quitarme a ese chico de encima. Ella entendí lo que estaba ocurriendo y respondí que si y sin decírmelo me dio un beso en los labios delante de ese chico, haciendo que este se fuera horrorizado y cuando nos separamos, lo único que me dijo, fue que tenía que ser creíble y se fue a seguir bailando…., pero os digo desde ya que solo fue un beso tonto y que a mí me gustan los chicos"

"Ahhh, está bien, bueno saberlo" – Dijo Sora – "Creo que es mejor dejar de jugar, ¿Jugamos al futbol?" – A lo que todos los chicos respondieron que si y se fueron si antes Selphie irse babeando detrás de Vanitas.

"Y nosotras ¿Qué hacemos? – Pregunto Xion.

"Que os parece si pongo música y bailamos" – Les dije a las demás. A lo que ellas respondieron que sí.

* * *

Y así estuvimos un rato divirtiéndonos, bailando y riendo, entre las canciones que bailamos estaban We'll Be Coming Back y I Need Your Love de Calvin Harris, Burn de Ellie Goulding, Applause, Aura y Do Want u Want de Lady Gaga, Pound The Alarm, Va Va Voom y Whip it de Nicki Minaj, We Can't Stop y Wrecking Ball de Miley Cyrus, donde yo hice twerking solo para reírme un rato con mis amigas, Right Now, Stay y Pour It Up de Rihanna, Ashtrays And Heartbreaks de Snoop Lion, Roar de Katy Perry y We Got the World, All Night y I Don´t Care de Icona Pop . Hasta que escuche como alguien me llamaba.

"Naminé" – pero yo no le preste atención porque sabía quién era – "Naminé" – Otra vez – "Naminé" – Y otra vez.

"¡Que!" – Le dije ya harta.

"Podemos hablar"

"No"

"No voy a parar hasta que hablemos"

"Está bien" – Le dije resignada.

"Sígueme"

* * *

Sabía perfectamente donde me había traído para hablar, la cueva que sora había descubierto y que usaba como escondite para jugar.

"¿Qué es lo que quieres?" – Le dije cortante.

"¿Por qué me estas ignorando?" – Me dijo el de forma cortante también.

"Que te importa"

"Me importa mucho"

"Pues me importa una mierda" - Le dije mientras me disponía a irme, pero él me agarro de la muñeca – "¡Suéltame ahora mismo!"

"No" – Me dijo mientras me pegaba contra la pared y ponía sus brazos a ambos lados míos impidiéndome el paso – "No te vas hasta que me cuentes que me pasa"

"¿Qué qué me pasa?" – Le dije en tono frustrado pero que poco a poco se fue desmoronando y convirtiéndose en lagrimas que empezaban a correr por mis mejillas.

"¿Por qué estas llorando?" – Me dijo cambiando completamente de carácter a uno más preocupado.

"Que te importa" – Le dije mientras me frotaba los ojos.

"Nam es Encerio, por favor dímelo"

"Que te importa, porque no vuelves con Selphie, que bien que se te veía hoy disfrutando de ese beso"

"Nos viste" – Me dijo en un tono sorprendido.

"Si Vanitas, te vi y dime ahora mismo cual es el puto juego que te traes entre manos, porque primero me dices que no tenemos que volver a besarnos, después hoy me vuelves a besar y más tarde te encuentro comiéndote los labios con la otra y ya me estoy hartando"

"Nam es difícil de decir pero…"

"¿Pero qué? " – Le dije mientras más lágrimas salían de mi cara.

Y sin darme tiempo, el junto sus labios con los míos. Intente resistirme empujándole pero me había agarrado del cuello y la cintura impidiéndome escapatoria, intente no corresponder a su beso, pero fue inútil ya que poco a poco fui haciendo lo contrario. Cuando me quise dar cuenta, el me había levantado hacia arriba y yo entrelacé mis piernas en su cintura y el puso sus manos sobre mis nalgas, haciendo que emitiera un leve gemido. Cuando nos separamos por falta de aire, el fue directo a morder el lóbulo de mi oreja, haciendo que yo diera un suspiro que hizo que el produjera un gemido ahogado, tras aburriese de mi lóbulo, bajo hasta mi cuello dejando un camino de besos y cuando llego empezó a morder y chupar de forma suave, haciendo que me excitara y dijera su nombre en un pequeño gemido. Tras terminar con mi cuello, volvió a mis labios donde mordió mi labio inferior de forma suave, haciendo que abriera mi boca un poco y el tomando la oportunidad de introducir su lengua dentro de mi boca para comenzar una batalla en la que se notaba que él iba a ganar.

Tras separarnos, el me bajo poco a poco y una vez en el suelo lo mire con los ojos cristalinos y roja por lo ocurrido.

"Nam pequeña, no vuelvas a llorar" – Me dijo mientras me secaba las lagrima – "No me gusta ver tu preciosa cara así…, Ahhh - dio un enorme suspiro – "No quería que me vieras a si con Selphie, lo ocurrido fue que yo me fui a caminar un momento y ella me siguió, y cuando me quise dar cuenta ya me estaba besando pero no le correspondí en ningún momento"

"Seguro"

"Por supuesto, yo jamás te mentiría"

Y cuando estábamos a punto de volver a besarnos, escuchamos como los demás nos estaban buscando, así que tuvimos que salir rápido de la cueva para que no sospecharan nada.

Una vez fuera, nos fuimos a ayudar a los demás a recoger para irnos porque se estaba haciendo tarde. Yo le dije a Olette que si quería venir a quedarse a dormir a mi casa, no había ningún problema, total era sábado. Todo ese tiempo mi mente solo pensaba una y otra vez en lo ocurrido con Vanitas, en como lo que habíamos hablado nueve meses nunca sirvió ya que lo habíamos vuelto a repetir y entonces empecé a darme cuenta de que de que por mi actitud sobre lo ocurrido hoy, de que me estaba enamorando de Vanitas.

* * *

**Por fin pude terminar de escribir este capítulo, perdón por el retraso pero entre el bachillerato, que como le digo a mis amigos, con mis colegas Platón y Aristóteles me montaba cada fiesta haciendo comentarios de textos y que mi querido ordenador al que le tengo un enorme amor (ironía), no tuvo nada mejor que hacer que joderse. Pero bueno cambiando de tema, espero que os gustara el capitulo y también que puse toda esas canciones porque hoy son los EMA 2013 en MTV y pues los artistas que puse están nominados y esas son canciones que me gusta y pues las puse, además espero que lo veáis esta noche. Por mi parte nada más que decir, intentare no tardar tanto y hasta la próxima.**


End file.
